Calling Out To Me
by onelight
Summary: Sesshomaru blames Kikyo for his brothers suicide he swears revenge. He swears to torture her into she wants to kill herself. What if he gets Kagome instead thinking shes Kikyo? What if he tortures the wrong girl?
1. Chapter 1

My fanfic was inspired by both Inuyasha and a Thai drama called Jam Loey Rak. When I first watched Jam Loey Rak, I couldn't help but think of our favorite characters from Inuyasha, and how well they would fit into that story. This is my attempt to do so, and if you like it, please give the original story, Jam Loey Rak a try.

Sesshomaru stopped letting the summer breeze fly past him he let a few strands of sliver hair fall into his face. The smell of sea water drifted up his nostrils tingling his senses.

He let out a soft smile not usually seen from the stoic businessman. Sesshomaru was out for his afternoon jog one of the few things he found enjoyable. Every afternoon he would jog down the his private beach enjoying the solitude. Sesshomaru loved to work but getting away always made him feel at ease.

Sesshomaru owned many Hotels and mines but his main suppler of his wealth was the pearl business he owned. Even though the particular job took years to produce its first pearl it was his favorite. The job allowed him much freedom.

At the young age of nineteen he had inherited everything including becoming full guardian of his younger brother who at the time was only twelve. Six years later everything was finally the way Sesshomaru felt it should be.

His business were successful and his brother Inuyasha was doing well in college.

Sesshomaru taking the towel from around his neck he began his journey back to his home. Reaching it he went into the kitchen. Turning on the tap he searched around for a clean glass finding none he cursed

his brother for not washing the dishes.

He found a coffee cup using that he started to take a drink from it when a loud shot made the cup slip from his fingers shattering onto the floor. Looking around confused the shot had sounded like it came from his brother's part of the house.

Having a bad feeling in the center of his gut Sesshomaru with slow caution went towards his brother's art studio. At the door he could smell burning paper he reached for the door handle turning it slowly.

Something had caught itself in the middle of Sesshomaru's throat which was the reason no sound came out seeing his younger brother sprawled lifelessly on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Whatever had stopped his voice sure didn't stop his body as he moved towards his brother.

Seeing the gun in his brother's hand Sesshomaru fell beside his brother bring his head to his lap. His face filled with pain. Soaked in the only person he cared for blood for the first time in six years Sesshomaru was lost.

Kagome stared at the pretty pink dress then at the prettier purple dress she wondered which one her cousin Kikyo would want to wear to the party.

"Kagome hurry up!" Kikyo shouted.

Kagome at a lost closed her eyes and got one of the dresses hoping it would be the one Kikyo wanted.

Handing the pink dress to her cousin who examined it before heading to the bathroom returning moments later in the pink dress.

"Good job Kagome." Kikyo praised her cousin examining herself in the mirror. She reached for the diamond necklace on her dresser putting it on.

Kagome seeing her cousin put the necklace on her thoughts went to the person who had given her cousin such a expensive present.

"Why haven't I seen Inuyasha around here in awhile?" Kagome asked. Kagome was aware that Inuyasha was Kikyo boyfriend for almost a year. It was strange to go a whole week without seeing the silver haired boy who was a college classmate of theirs.

Kikyo did a careless shrug. Then a annoyed look came over her face "Why?" She asked almost angrily.

Kagome wisely just shook her head trying to stay out of a argument with her cousin.

Kikyo did a few more thing with makeup before picking up her purse then storming out of the room. Kagome could here her cousins car start up then her angrily tires squealing go down the street.

Kagome shook her head. Her cousin wasn't the easiest person to get along with but she loved her and owed her life to her cousin for saving her from drowning when they were younger.

She wondered what could have happened between Inuyasha and her cousin they had met in college. Another thing Kagome owed to Kikyo. Without Kikyo's parents she would have never been able to go to college. Her only being the daughter of a farmer.

Leaving her cousin's room she only hoped Kikyo didn't hurt Inuyasha too bad.

Sesshomaru dressed in all black entered his brother's art studio. Five days after his brother's suicide he finally got up enough courage to find out why. Most of his things were burned only a couple of his brother's paintings remained.

Seeing a open book on his brother's desk he went towards it snatching it up. There were only a few words on the page.

If you don't want me anymore Kikyo my life isn't worth living.

Sesshomaru flipped back to the beginning of his brother's diary sitting down he began to read things he had never had guessed about his brother. A part of his life he had hidden from him.

"Little brother" Sesshomaru mumbled finishing the book. His hands went to cover his face. "Did you really kill yourself over this girl?" He said to the air.

Then his hands dropped to his sides his hands turning into fists. He wished his brother hadn't burned so many things in the room if only he had left just one picture of this Kikyo.

Sesshomaru picked the book up slamming it hard onto the desk. When he did a picture flew from inside one of the flaps.

Picking the picture up of a young lady with long jet black hair and cinnamon brown eyes. Sesshomaru was sure this was Kikyo.

The smirk crossing Sesshomaru's perfectly shaped lips could only be described as evil.

Kagome picked up her purse checking her cell phone she hurried out her door locking it behind her. She waved at the first taxi she saw.

Kagome relaxed into her seat hoping she wouldn't be late. If the store was sold out of the particular brand of makeup Kikyo would kill her.

When the taxi flew pass the turn into the mall Kagome huffed angrily. "You missed the turn."

Kagome glared at the man as he only glanced at her in the mirror but didn't say a word. Getting a little frightened "Let me out!" She shouted.

The man continued to drive. Officially afraid now Kagome dug out her cell phone from her purse only to have it fly from her hand when the man pressed on the brakes.

Reaching for the handle to the door Kagome pushed it open beginning to run from the car. In her hast to get away she didn't even notice the man making no move to chase her.

When she was suddenly pulled back a damp cloth pressed to her face the last thing she remembered seeing was a strand of sliver hair.

Sesshomaru stared ahead of him concentrating on the dirt road he was traveling he had no remorse for what he had just done. Seeing the dark haired girl sit up groggily then look around in his back seat in his review mirror he smiled. They're eyes meet and Kagome blinked several times.

"What?" She said confused. Seeming to realize what was going on she began to scream.

Scowling Sesshomaru slammed on brakes as Kagome was trying to climb over the seats making her fly backwards.

Getting out of his car he went to the back yanking Kagome out of the car. Having a harsh hold on her arms he shook her.

"If you don't shut up I'll kill you right now!" Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome to frightened to listen to reason swung wildly at Sesshomaru making his sunglasses fall from his face. Both surprised from the action froze. One from pure anger that this girl had hit him. The other from the familiar golden eyes that stared back at her.

Kagome recovered to late to realize it was her time to run as Sesshomaru's vice grip clamped down on her again. She winced.

"What do you want from me? If it's money you want get any." Kagome whimpered.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"I don't want your money Kikyo." Was his response.

Kagome stared at him in shock. "Kikyo? I'm not Kikyo yo-"

Sesshomaru cut in. "Don't try to lie to me Kikyo." Sesshomaru said disgusted.

He looked her up and down "This is the girl my brother fell for? Such a plain looking girl?" Sesshomaru asked himself.

"Brother?" Kagome asked. It finally clicking why this man looked so much like Inuyasha. "You're Inuyasha's brother?"

Sesshomaru glared at the girl he had his hold tightening. Kagome winced again but Sesshomaru ignored her. "Thought you weren't Kikyo?"

Kagome's mouth opened then closed "If you're Inuyasha's brother why are you doing this? Were is Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha told me to do this." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome didn't believe him.

Pushing her towards the car Sesshomaru pushed her into the back again he tied her legs and arms up then he gagged her then blind folded then closed the door. "If you don't shut up I'll kill you right now." He warned.

Kagome struggled but to no use she had to figure a way out of this.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Please review yes who ever said this was based on a Thai drama is right lol.

Kikyo fell onto her king sized bed phone pressed to her ear she smiled brightly at the ceiling as she listened to the soft male voice on the other end.

"I can't tomorrow Kouga I have a job interview." Kikyo said ignoring the house servant Mioha as she came in pretending to pick up stray clothes while glancing nervously at Kikyo.

Kikyo rolling her eyes seeing the servant obviously wanting something put her hand over the phone for Kouga couldn't hear her. "What is it Mioha?" She asked.

Mioha avoided meeting Kikyo eyes wanting to avoid confrontation with the women. "The gates still open I was wonder were is Kagome?" Mioha mumbled softly.

Kikyo glared at tanned curly haired women. "I wouldn't have a clue." She paused. "I wasn't aware I was suppose to keep up with Kagome." She annoyed at the women.

Mioha nodded nervously before quickly backing out of the room. Kikyo watched her leave "Kagome hasn't returned?" She asked herself almost worried before remembering the handsome man on the other end of the phone.

"Ah Kouga!" She said relived to hear the voice on the other end of the phone. "Sorry one of my servants seemed to have left without even saying anything." She giggled into the phone.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked towards his brother's grave each step making his stomach feel heavy even though he visited the sight everyday. It was something he just could not get used to. Stopping at it he looked down upon his brother's name a invisible hand seeming to pound into his gut.

"Such a girl." He said threw gridded teeth. "Made you take your own life?" Sesshomaru glared at the grave.

Sesshomaru had buried his brother on they're private island at his favorite spot were the sun always set.

"How was that fair to me brother?" Sesshomaru said angrily at the grave. His whole body shaking with anger he wanted to release. Then he stopped.

"Don't worry brother I will get your revenge." He said softly. "I will start."

"Help! Help!" Sesshomaru head snapped in the direction of the shouts.

He guessed his guest had awakened.

Kagome still bound and blind folded had rolled from her bed onto the floor with a painful thud. Remembering her predicament had started screaming for help. Hearing a loud smash made her look up moving her head around blindly.

"Help! Help!" Sesshomaru mocked pulling Kagome to her feet yanking her blind fold away.

Kagome blinked at the sudden brightness recovering she glared at the man who's painful hold on her arm almost made her wince.

"Look around you Kikyo!" Sesshomaru shouted. "Who's going to help you? Your in a hut in the middle of my island."

"I've told you I'm not Kikyo!" Kagome shouted. Kagome looked around the horrible hut with it's large gaps between the walls. It seemed to be made of twigs and mud.

"Don't try that again Kikyo. I am not my brother I will not be fooled by a cunning deceitful women like you!" Sesshomaru pushed Kagome onto the bed.

Kagome stared at him shocked that he dare make such a stupid mistake. "Is Inuyasha here? Take me to him he will tell you who I am." Kagome tried.

Sesshomaru remained quiet only staring at Kagome.

Kagome huffed. "Why won't you speak take me to Inuyasha!"She shouted. "Who are you anyway?"

Sesshomaru bringing out a small razor walked towards Kagome who backed away as far as she could.

Reaching passed the scared girl Sesshomaru cut her bindings only to chain her leg to a post in the room .He began to leave.

Kagome started to fallow only to realize the chain stoped her at the door. "You can't do this!" She screamed. "I'm not a prisoner!"

Sesshomaru whirled around her so fast Kagome almost took a step back.

"You are who and what I tell you are!" He shouted. His glare making Kagome want to run away.

Kagome swallowed a new sudden fear for this man blooming inside her. "I beg you." She started out weakly. "Let me go."

Sesshomaru only glared at the girl turning from her he walked away.

* * *

"Are you serious Kagome really didn't return last night?" Kikyo asked Mioha.

Mioha nodded.

Kikyo brows creased slightly as she thought but the thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"We are back!" Her parents shouted coming into the room.

Getting up she hugged her parents. "How was France?" She asked giving her mother a kiss.

"Wonderful!" Kadea Kikyo's mother said. "We brought you many gifts." Kadea pulled her daughter down to sit with her on the couch.

"How were things while we were gone?" Totosi Kikyo's father asked sitting on the opposite seat.

Kikyo smiled brightly "Fine everything was fine. Kagome took care of everything."

"Speaking of Kagome is she around?" Totosi asked.

"Um well" Kikyo stumbled over her words. She couldn't tell her parents she had no idea it would just cause more trouble then she felt her cousin was worth. "She went home to see her mother." Kikyo said ignoring the look Mioha threw her.

"Humph just like her." Kadea said. "Leaving before we even got home and we sent her threw college."

Totosi shook his head at his wife "She can go see her mother. There is nothing wrong with that."

Kadea glared at her husband he always took Kagome's side.

* * *

Once again Sesshomaru stared down onto his brother's grave. His anger had grown with another day. Sesshomaru hated this he hated feeling the way he did all the time. He wanted Kikyo to suffer for the life she had destroyed. He wanted her to suffer.

"Today" He told the grave. "Today I will make her pay."

The sound of Kagome screaming only fueled his anger as he made his way back to the hut he kept her at.

Arriving upon the hut to find one of his workers Jaken a little skinny man picking a spider from the screaming girls leg.

"I see you found dinner Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken nodded happily.

Kagome made a disgusted look "You eat that thing?"

Sesshomaru glared at her "It's just like you eat anything else." He motioned for Jaken to leave. "That is why you were screaming?" Then he shrugged. "I guess being aware of your enemy's weakness is good. I think I might put twenty more in here." he said.

"You better not." Kagome warned.

Sesshomaru raised a eye brow obviously asking what could she do to stop him. Unchaining the chain from the post he pulled at her to fallow him.

Kagome wincing at the pinching feeling of the chain "Ouch!" She shouted. "It hurts!"

Ignoring the wincing girl Sesshomaru also took a tight hold onto her wrist and began to drag her towards the beach.

"It hurts." Kagome winced trying to get Sesshomaru to stop. "Why are you doing this?"

"Exercise" Was his simple answer.

Taking no more of the pinching pain Kagome stoped. "You can't do this!" She yelled.

Once again quick as lighting Sesshomaru had turned on her he glared.

"I will make you pay for the wrongs you did against my brother." He shouted.

"Vigilante!" She shouted at him.

"Yes!" He shouted back. " I am Lord of this Island meaning you hold no rights to tell me anything! Being lord of this island I will pass judgment on you right now." He pointed behind Kagome.

Who turned to stare at the pier in horror.

"Assume you did have the wrong person?" Kagome said nervous now.

Sesshomaru snarled at her "Don't think I will let you go over assumptions Kikyo." he said. "If I did however I would bury you on this island and do everything in my power to find every girl that looks like you."

Kagome looked at the monster before her "You wouldn't have let me go anyhow?" She asked quietly.

"No" Was his answer as he dragged Kagome to the pier chaining her to one of the posts.

Kagome looked at the water around her, her heart beat increasing. Images of herself of a child almost drowning if it weren't for Kikyo coming to her.

Sesshomaru seeing Kagome's breathing had labored as her eyes darted over the water smirked. " What are you hydrophobic?"

Shaking his head he began to walk away then stoped. "Oh and don't drown to fast if I don't make it back in time." He smirked. "The water raises really fast here."

please review


	3. Chapter 3

Please review

Kagome squirmed against her bindings as some sea water went into her mouth. The water had already risen past her chest. Kagome eyes filled with tears was sure she would die here, but she was fine with that as long as it meant saving her cousin from the crazed man.

Kagome had already came to the decision not to tell the man who the real Kikyo was. She could tell the man her name was Kagome and Kikyo was her cousin, but she wouldn't. She owed Kikyo her life for saving her when young from drowning.

Rising her head to get a few more gasps of air before she would be completely underwater she hoped it would be quick. She didn't bother shouting for help anymore her first ten minutes had been dedicated to that. Now she was aware no one would be coming to save her. Closing her eyes she sunk underwater. The sound of splashing water then the feeling of herself being pulled towards shore made her eyes open.

Sesshomaru threw Kagome onto the sandy beach and watched her cough up water and breath heavily.

"You didn't think I would let you die this easily did you Kikyo?" Sesshomaru gritted out taking the still coughing girl and pulling her to her feet.

Kagome glared the best she could at Sesshomaru trying to keep her pride she refused to answer him. Instead she ripped her arm from his hands and began to walk away of course she was yanked back.

"Don't walk away when I'm speaking to you are I'll-" Sesshomaru started.

"Are you'll what?" Kagome interrupted. "Huh what will you do to me? Kill me? Just do it now!" Kagome eyes with flashed darkly and Sesshomaru almost took a stepped back. Getting over the small amount of shock he felt he narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

Shaking his head "Killing you would be to easy Kikyo! I'd rather make you suffer." He said putting so much malice in the word Kikyo it made Kagome cringe.

Taking her arm again he began dragging her back to her hut in the woods. Once there he chained her back to the post in the room.

"Those are yours change in them out of the wet ones." Sesshomaru said pointing to a pair of clothes on the bed.

Kagome defiantly sat on the bed crossing her arms not even looking at the clothes. Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to leave when he didn't she glanced back at him to see he still stared at her.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Kagome asked.

"When you change your clothing I will." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome turned to look at him now. "I am not changing my clothes with you in here."

"You will because I told you to." Sesshomaru said his patience with the girl becoming less and less. "Unless you want me change them for you?" He moved towards Kagome who backed away. Sesshomaru stared at her chest making sure she got the point.

Kagome in turn screamed covering up her chest. "Don't come any closer to me!"

Sesshomaru raised both eyebrows in mock surprise. "I'm surprised at you Kikyo. A girl like you I thought would enjoy the chance with me. I read how you pleased my brother." Sesshomaru laughed. " I can tell you I am more experienced then my brother."

Kagome eyes went wide with fear as she moved further away from Sesshomaru. "Fine fine just don't come any closer!" Kagome said picking up the clothes turning her back to him she looked at the clothing.

A gray faded shirt three sizes to large for her and equally large brown sweat pants. Glancing back Sesshomaru who still stood watching her. Kagome swallowed she had no way out of this she felt suddenly sick. Then Sesshomaru's cell rang and Kagome hoped he would leave.

"There are more clothing in that case." Sesshomaru said with a quick glance and frown down at his cell he left.

Kagome sighing with relief ran to her window making sure he was really leaving. Quickly changing her clothes just in case the man returned Kagome felt suddenly tired.

Sitting on the bed bring her legs to her chest she crossed her arms over her legs and rested her forehead on them. Her stomach growled loudly and she closed her eyes wishing to be any place then she was.

* * *

Nervous Kikyo watched the dark haird man in front of her as he lead her.

Kouga glanced back at Kikyo she was indeed one of the most beautiful women he had ever met he was offering her this job not only because he truly liked her but he believed she did have something his company needed.

It shouldn't be to much of a problem introducing her to the rest of the company because they trusted his judgment. They had to he was the boss. The only problem would be with his assistant who he had a brief affair with. The women was in love with him he couldn't return the feelings because he already had someone else on his mind.

Kouga smiled at Kikyo as they came upon the door to his meeting room. "Are you fine Kikyo?" He asked.

Kikyo giving the man her best smile nodded. "Yes, I'm just a little nervous."

Touching the side of her face softly "No need to worry. You'll do fine."

Opening the door Kouga nodded to the rest of his staff as they greeted him. "This is Kikyo from today on she will be working with us."

As he expected everyone greeted Kikyo with respect already figuring her relationship with the boss.

* * *

Kagome wasn't aware when she had fallen to sleep but now fully awake she rose from the bed to discover the chain around her ankle now gone. Leaving the hut she looked around no one was in sight.

Now was her chance she decided to find away away from this crazy man. She had set one foot on the ground when the man named Jaken she remembered emerged from behind the hut he frowned at her.

"You can't leave." Jaken said. "Master said so. You can't leave." He repeated.

The hope Kagome had just felt melted and she started her way back into the hut.

"Wait!" Jaken called.

Kagome raising a eye brow stared at the little man.

"You must bath." Jaken said pointing to a building a few feet away.

Frowning Kagome went towards it looking inside she saw a large basin filled with water. A idea came to her.

"Where did this water come from Jaken?" She asked a plan forming.

Jaken looked confused by the question. "The river."

Smiling wide she thanked Jaken before telling him she would take her bath now. A river. Kagome thought excitedly. A river meant houses close by.

Peeking from the door she watched as Jaken sit around a bit outside the hut before finally getting bored and wondering away. Not wasting any time Kagome dashed from the building. It took her ten minutes to figure she was lost.

Sesshomaru touching Jaken on the shoulder he was only slightly amused as the little man jumped ten feet into the air.

"Is she bathing?" He asked.

Jaken nodded pointing at the hut.

"How long has she been in there?" He asked.

Jaken shrugged. "Twenty minutes."

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed at Jaken who flinched.

Walking towards the hut he banged on the door. "Hurry it up!" He shouted. He received no answer.

Slamming the door open he stared at the empty room his anger boiling over. Turning on Jaken who eyes now were large he glared at him. "Go find her now!" he shouted.

When he got his hands on her he promised she would be sorry she had tired to get away. Sesshomaru hit a unsuspecting tree with his fist. "Kikyo!" He shouted angrily.

Kagome flinched hearing the angry shout obviously she hadn't gotten as far away as she had thought. Running down a steep hill she tripped over a unseen root and went tumbling down. She landed her left elbow slamming into a rock making a harsh cracking noise.

Letting out a loud moan Kagome rolled onto her back holding her aching bleeding elbow she couldn't stop her tears from falling. She was aware she should start running but the pain in her arm wouldn't let her move.

She laid there for almost five minutes when the sound of feet on fallen leaves came from behind her and she was being yanked to her feet by her hurt elbow. She gasped wincing loudly as the white pain shot up her arm.

Seeing the girl eyes fill with such pain Sesshomaru looked at the bleeding mess. It looked bad but he decided that's what the girl got for disobeying him. "You're going to listen to me now?" Sesshomaru asked the pale crying girl.

The pain pushing any fight she had left out of her she nodded like a child who had did something bad.

Sesshomaru taking Kagome's other arm began taking her back to her hut. Sitting her onto her bed Sesshomaru sighed. Pulling a first aid kit from under Kagome's bed he opened it and began to clean her arm.

All the blood gone Sesshomaru could see the damage. A large gash over her elbow with a dark purple bruise over it. It didn't seem broken.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru and winced when he sprayed the stuff that always stung over it. She was confused.

Seeing Kagome watching him Sesshomaru finished wrapping her arm she let it drop. Kagome glared at him.

"Don't think just because I helped you I'm being nice." He said standing. "Your wound getting affected and you dieing isn't part of my plan."

please review

Um too the reviewer who said this plot was not believable lol um really what are you talking about of course it's not. Its A Story!!!!!!!! lol anyway Rick so you find other stories with some demons and fairies believable?? Anyway this is based on a Thai drama no movie go look it up same plot and everything. If the story lacks something don't blame me blame the writers of the drama cause i'm strictly writting from that.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review

Kagome alone now in her prison let all the emotions from the day show. Balling herself up like a small child she cried like a baby. Her confidence, defiance, and anything else that kept her going in this hell abandoning her. Sobbing so loudly that no kind of animal would come near. Kagome cared no more that her captor might hear her and think she had broken. She refused to say that she had.

She hated that man so much she didn't even have a clue what his name was. She was aware he was Inuyasha's brother, but her college classmate had never mentioned having a brother. Maybe he had told Kikyo but the information had never reached her. She wondered if Inuyasha was on this island, if so why hadn't he came to speak to her? She had many questions she wanted to ask but she was aware she wouldn't get a answer. Why had this man wanted to capture Kikyo? Why did he seem to hate her so much? What was he planning to do to her?

Kagome decided she wouldn't give up, but for tonight she would let herself cry.

* * *

Kagome found many things creepy but on top of the list would be waking up to find someone staring at you. Instinctively Kagome rolled from the golden eyes only inches from her face landing on the hard ground below on her hurt elbow.

"Ah!" Kagome shouted as she winced loudly.

Looking over the bed at the smiling man who seemed happy to see her in pain she glared. "Your a freak! Why are you watching me sleep?" Kagome shouted angrily.

Sesshomaru was so amused to see the girl roll from the bed and land on her hurt elbow he let it show.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything to you." He said then pretended to think. "Unless you want me to?" The way the girl's face turned red in anger only made Sesshomaru's smile grow wider.

Truth was Sesshomaru had just entered the room seeing that the girl was about to stir he had gotten close to her face just to get the reaction he wanted out of her.

Kagome thinking that Sesshomaru was about to do something to her shrieked in disgust standing. "Don't you dare touch me!" she shouted. "If you do I'll-"

"You'll what?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome had nothing to say so she said nothing. Sesshomaru seeing the girl wouldn't say anything else he took her injured arm and started to pull her out the door.

"Ouch! Let me go I can walk on my own." Kagome said prying her arm from his grip. Sesshomaru made no move to get it back.

"Sit." He commanded Kagome.

Kagome glaring at him did as told sitting at the small table that was outside her hut. She watched as Sesshomaru sat a bowel of apples in front of her.

"Eat." He said. Kagome looked away from the bowel of apples with defiance she didn't really feel.

When her stomach growled she took one of the apples biting into it. She finished it in seconds then reached for a second one.

"This is the last meal I will be supplying for you." Sesshomaru said watching the girl devour the apples. "You will have to find your own from now on."

Kagome looked at him strangely but finished one more apple. "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru once again taking hold of Kagome's arm begin leading her threw the woods into they came to a chicken coop.

A fat hen sat over three small brown eggs just waiting for someone to try to take any. Kagome not sure what this meant looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at her.

"I don't understand." She finally said.

"Take the eggs."

Kagome looked at the hen who seemed to be saying "Take one of my eggs and I'll peck your hand into it bleeds."

Reaching the first time was unsuccessful and Kagome was pecked. Wincing loudly she hugged her hand looking at Sesshomaru again. He in turn just stared at her.

Reaching again and again resulted in a bleeding hand into on the seventh she was successful. Seeing the egg in her hand Kagome couldn't help but smile happily. "I got it I got it!" She said excitedly bouncing up and down she turned to Sesshomaru who's blank look deflated her mood a little.

Kagome frowned sticking the egg in her pocket she got the others with a lot more ease. Next Sesshomaru took her to a open field a little away from the chicken coop.

"This will be your garden." Sesshomaru explained. Jaken showed up only a moment later.

"I got the tool you wanted me to get." Jaken said handing it to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took it from Jaken handing it to Kagome who stared at it in confusion.

"What do I do with this?" Kagome asked.

"You clear out all the grass for you can start your garden." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked at the small tool in her hand and the large field around her. "Are you crazy?"

Sesshomaru glared at her, "No Kikyo I am very sane." He looked at Jaken. "Bring me a chair."

One hour later Kagome drenched in sweat and mouth and throat feeling like she was swallowing sand every time she swallowed glared at Sesshomaru as he slowly drunk water letting some of it fall down his chin.

"Ah! That was good!" He boasted finishing the bottle.

Kagome looked at the tool in her hand and thought about throwing it at his head. Instead she huffed loudly starting to work faster she would show him for sure.

* * *

"I think we should use pearls for our project cover." A young man with glasses and slicked back brown hair said.

"Aren't pearls for old women?" A women asked with curly brown asked.

Everyone looked at Kouga his idea. Kouga thought for a little while, "What do you think Kikyo?" Kouga asked smiling.

Kikyo smiled, "I think it's a good idea. True pearls are usually for old women but I think many people value of them." Kikyo recited.

"Yeah and I read about this very successful pearl business down south. It's owned by a young man, my sister's boyfriend is his business partner I'm sure I could get him to give us a tour of his island for the magazine." A older man said.

"Then it's settled." Kouga said. "Tor get in contact with your friend and see when he is open."

* * *

The young women searched around Sesshomaru's house it didn't seem anyone was home.

"Kagura what are you doing here?" Jaken asked seeing the dark haired women peeking into his master's house.

Kagura jumped hearing Jaken voice she glared at him.

"I came looking for Sesshomaru is he home?" She asked.

Jaken frowned at the women, "Your not suppose to be here." He warned.

Kagura rolled her eyes and walked towards Jaken touching his face lightly and circling around him. "Have you missed me Jaken?" She asked right into his ear.

Jaken shaking his feeling away glared at her. "If Sesshomaru finds you here he will send you back."

"Who's going to tell him?" She asked.

Jaken shook his head looking away from Kagura.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called. Jaken turning he watched Sesshomaru come up the stairs. "Go take her some water. I'm going to take a shower."

Jaken glanced around him to find Kagura gone.

"Did you hear me Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh yeah." Jaken nodded. This couldn't be good.

Jaken watched as the girl drunk her water feeling eyes behind him he turned only to find nothing. He looked back at the girl who was now watching him.

"I'm really not Kikyo." She told him as if he could do anything about it even if he did believe her. Ignoring her Jaken left he had other jobs to do.

Kagome watched Jaken go before going back into her hut she sat on her bed. She was ready to sleep and dream of escape, but was interrupted by a furious looking women storming in.

The women didn't say anything but came in a slapped Kagome across the face. Stunned Kagome stared at the women.

"How dare you sleep with Sesshomaru!" The women screamed. "He's mine! Mine!" Kagura shouted slapping Kagome again.

Kagome stood, "Sesshomaru?" Who was this lady and who in the hell was Sesshomaru?

"Don't play dumb!" She went to slap Kagome again but this time Kagome guessed it.

Then she thought "Sesshomaru must be that jerk's name." She said to herself.

Kagura attacked her tackling her onto the ground her hands went around the smaller girl's neck. "How dare you sleep with Sesshomaru!" She shouted.

Kagome struggled under the women into finally she was able to get away. Getting away from the women as far as she could she Kagome held onto her neck as she tried to breath.

"Really I don't have a clue what your talking about!" Kagome said. "I'm not sleeping with Sesshomaru I'm his prisoner! You have to believe me."

Kagura breathing heavily finally really looked at Kagome her clothes and messy hair she was sure it was no way Sesshomaru would pick that over her.

"Why would Sesshomaru keep you as a prisoner?" Kagura asked.

"He thinks I'm Kikyo-" Kagome was interrupted.

"The one that caused his brother's suicide?" Kagura asked.

Kagome blinked. "Suicide? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked not believing it.

Kagura lead Kagome along the beach into they came to a large white tomb. Kagome stared at the picture and the name on the grave her heart breaking.

Please reveiew


	5. Chapter 5

Please review

Back in the hut Kagome sat on her bed her she covered her face with her hands. Saddened by her friends death and the sudden realization to what had caused Sesshomaru to hate Kikyo so much, made Kagome feel quite helpless. The thought that Inuyasha had indeed killed himself over the selfishness of her cousin made Kagome feel that it was some how her fault. She had after all introduced them.

1 year ago

Kagome was amazed by his talent. How in his painting he had captured every detail of her face on paper.

"That's great Inuyasha! It looks just like me." She said smiling at the silver haired boy. "Mine didn't come out right." She giggled.

The pair had been assigned to draw each others face strictly from memory. A test the teacher gave at the beginning of the school year. To draw a complete stranger's face from memory.

Inuyasha looked at the painting of him a little amused. "My eyes are a little large for my face don't you think?" He asked.

Kagome blushed. "It's the only part of you that I seemed to remember the most."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah a lot of people say that." He smiled at her.

"It's still pretty good." He complimented her.

"I'm afraid drawing isn't really my thing." Kagome said with a sigh.

Inuyasha only shook his head smiling gathering his things. "What is your thing then?" He asked.

Kagome picking up her books shrugged. "I don't have a clue."

"That's fine." Inuyasha said. "Do you want to go eat lunch with me?"

Kagome blushed harder. "I'm suppose to meet my cousin for lunch." She said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Invite her along." he said. "Meet me at the school gates in ten." With that he left.

Kagome finding Kikyo and telling her about having lunch with Inuyasha Kikyo had at first refused, but Kagome telling her she would pay she agreed.

Finding Inuyasha at the front gates any hope that Kagome had of her being with Inuyasha was squashed when she saw the look Inuyasha had on his face at meeting her cousin. Kikyo also wasn't the one that would turn down a good looking boy no matter how her cousin felt.

Now

She had introduced them and she felt it was her fault some how. She had saw the way Inuyasha had looked at her cousin like a boy in love. She had saw how her cousin had looked at him like a short fling. Even though they're relationship had lasted the longest out of all Kikyo's before Kagome hoped Kikyo really liked Inuyasha.

Kagura watched the girl fall apart in front of her, but she wasn't bothered by that she just wanted to find a way to get the girl away from her Sesshomaru.

"You really aren't Kikyo are you?" Kagura said to get the girl's attention.

Kagome looked at Kagura remembering she was there. Kagome stood "You have to help me out of here." Kagome said.

Kagura nodded and began to pace. "That's correct. But how?"

Kagome bit her lip she really hope Kagura would help her.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Kagura said suddenly heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted.

"What? I said I will help you and I will." She said.

Kagome nodded. "I mean what's your name? Who are you to Sesshomaru?"

Kagura smiled, "I'm Kagura Sesshomaru's wife." She started to leave then paused again. "Don't tell anyone you saw me."

Kagome nodded watching the women go she collapsed on the bed all she wanted to do was sleep. She couldn't believe that crazy guy had a wife.

"So his name is Sesshomaru." She said to herself before falling asleep.

Sesshomaru Kicked the sleeping form of Jaken who was sleeping on the steps of his prisoner's hut. The little man fell from the steps landing on the ground painfully.

Sesshomaru shaking his head went past him intent on waking his prisoner in the most humiliating way possible only to find the room empty.

He turned on Jaken who was already gone smelling the danger. Cursing Sesshomaru began searching for the stupid girl. He couldn't understand why she didn't understand there was no way from his island.

On his way looking for her he found her watering the garden he had forced her to make. He narrowed his eyes at her. What was she up to?

Intent on finding out he went towards her only for her to drop the water container and start back towards the hut.

Kagome cracked the eggs letting them drop into the hot pan she started to scramble them. She was very aware of the tall silver haired man watching her.

She was sure she had surprised him by not running away. Good! She decided to play along into Kagura could find away for her to get out. She was sure it would mess with his mind a little. She almost laughed when the man came to stand beside her.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked.

Kagome didn't look at him. "Cooking. What dose it look like Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Silence fallowed. The silence almost made her look up then her arm was yanked painfully and she had to look at him.

"How did you find out my name?" The anger in his voice only fueled Kagome's.

"The same person who told me Inuyasha's dead!" Kagome shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sesshomaru pushed her down.

"It's none of your concern!" His voice almost sounded like a growl.

Kagome passed angry now glared back. "None of my concern?" She shouted. "He was my friend to and your blaming me for his death!"

Sesshomaru snatched Kagome from the ground he dragged her to inside the hut. Throwing her onto the bed.

"Yes I blame you!" He shouted. "I think it's time your taught a true lesson!" He forced her down onto the bed he laid on top of her ripping her shirt.

Struggling under him "You can't do this get away from me!" She shouted.

Not listening Sesshomaru pinned her arms above her head,then he was pushed from atop of her.

"You lied to me you slut!" Kagura shouted coming in on what she thought was a mutual thing. "You do want him!" She began to attack Kagome her hands around her neck again.

Surprised by the sudden force Sesshomaru stared at Kagura. "Kagura?" He asked before realization that the girl was being choked to death by Kagura.

Yanking Kagura from Kagome he carried the struggling women from the hut. "Jaken!" He shouted. The little man came running seeing Kagura he felt he would be in trouble for this.

"Take her some place! I don't want to see her around her again now go!" He threw the struggling women at Jaken. Who had a lot of trouble dragging the women away.

Glancing back at the hut he shook his head he had to calm down. His cell phone rang. "Alright I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

"These are so pretty!" Kikyo said looking threw the class container at the very expensive pearl jewelry.

"Which one do you like the most?" Kouga asked. Kikyo pointed to to one with three large pearls on it.

"He should be here soon." A man came in seeing the costumers. "I'm sorry for the long wait but it seems hes coming from his private island." The man explained.

"It's fine." Kouga said. "We will have to leave soon though."

About thirty minutes later the store manager looked at Kouga apologetically. "I've called him many times I can't get a answer."

Kouga nodded. "I guess we will have to reschedule."

The manager nodded and fallowed them out. "Sorry again." He watched them get into the taxi van and it pull out. As soon as it pulled out a silver car pulled in.

"Wait!" He shouted at the van but it was already far away.

Sesshomaru got out of the car. "Are they still here Tor?" He asked.

Tor shook his head pointing at the disappearing van. "What happened?" he asked his boss.

Sesshomaru ran a hand threw his hair. "My boat ran out of gas then my phone dropped in the water. Will they reschedule?" He asked.

* * *

A week straight Sesshomaru would find Kagome working on her garden, then going to cook her break fest. He was sure the girl was up to something. The thing that gave it away the most was she would do anything he told her to. He was sure her and Kagura were planning something. That was alright because he could plan to.

"Did you go get what I told you to?" Sesshomaru asked Jaken. Jaken handed Sesshomaru the herb a little confused why he wanted him to get it. "This will help me see what your plan really is Kikyo.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who had dragged a small fold out bed and set it in front of the door.

"Why are you doing this again?" She asked.

"Making sure you don't try to escape again." Sesshomaru explained laying down onto the bed.

"How could I escape? Remember there is no way from this island." Kagome said very disturbed she would have to share a room with this man.

Sesshomaru just shrugged.

"I snore." Kagome tried.

Sesshomaru fluffed his pillow.

Finding it impossible to sleep with the man in the room Kagome stared at him. "Hey!" She whispered harshly. Sesshomaru in turn rolled over.

Kagome sitting up watched him. "Is he really asleep?" She asked herself. Laying back down she watched him into she couldn't stay awake anymore.

Waking up to the sound of a wood pecker pecking sitting up and looking around the room Kagome was surprised to find Sesshomaru still laying in the same spot.

Getting up Kagome taped him he shrugged her hand away. She taped him again bouncing up and down he didn't do anything.

Sighing softly Kagome tried to step over him only for her arm to be pulled back. "Ouch!" She shouted. She looked back at Sesshomaru who was looking up at her with sleepy golden eyes.

"Going some place?" He asked.

"Yeah I gotta pee." She said yanking away.

Sesshomaru coughed. "Go get me some water. I don't feel very good."

Kagome huffed. "Yes sir!" Kagome said running to the out house.

Returning a few minutes later with his water she saw that he had fallen asleep and that his breathing had increased. Setting the water down she started to feel his forehead then yanked her hand back realizing who she was about to touch.

"Jaken!" She shouted instead. Searching around for the little man not finding him she returned to Sesshomaru.

Reluctantly she felt his forehead and was surprised at how hot it was. Kagome stood there for almost ten minutes before deciding what to do.

Wetting a rag she laid it on top of Sesshomaru's head she then left to find something for him to eat. Finding some herbs she remembered her mother had used for her when she was sick she made some soup for him.

She made him sit up. "Come on Sesshomaru sit up you have to eat this."

Sesshomaru let her help him up. "What is this?" He asked holding her wrist stopping her from putting the spoon with the foul smelling stuff in his mouth.

Kagome huffed. "It's not poison."

Glaring at her he let her put it into his mouth. He spit it back out.

"I thought you said it wasn't poison!" He shouted.

Kagome laughed at his reaction. "It's not."

"It tastes horrible!" Sesshomaru said.

"Stop acting like a baby!" Kagome glared.

"Eat it." She said putting more onto her spoon.

Sesshomaru eying the stuff let Kagome feed him the whole bowel just to prove he wasn't a baby.

Kagome spent the whole day taking care of Sesshomaru and finally she had gotten his fever to brake. It was late at night and she couldn't sleep into she was sure his fever had broken.

Climbing into bed Kagome smiled happy and quickly fell asleep.

Sesshomaru making sure the girl was asleep threw the rag from his head he sat up staring at the girl. "Why hadn't she ran?" He wondered aloud. He was very confused why was this girl taking care of him like she wasn't the way he thought she was?

He shook the ideas away this had to be a trick of hers. Reaching under his pillow he pulled out the herb taring a leaf he stuck it in his mouth chewing it. He would let this play out a few more days.

Kagome sat up she went over to Sesshomaru feeling his forehead again finding it hotter. Surprised she went to step over him again to go get a wet rag for his head but was once again held back.

"I gotta pee." He said a weird smile on his face. Kagome surprised by the smile took her awhile before she realized he wanted help up.

Kagome watched him stumble from the room wondering if she should have went with him. Looking down at his bed and seeing a small piece of green Kagome raised the pillow up recognizing the herb. She shook with anger.

Hearing him return she shoved the herb under the pillow making her face blank.

Falling onto the bed Sesshomaru looked at her he coughed. "Can you go get me some water?"

Kagome smiled sweetly stepping over him. Returning moments later Kagome dumped the bucket of water over Sesshomaru's head.

"What the hell?" Sesshomaru jumped up.

"You unbelievable!" Kagome shouted pulling out the herb. "Pretending to be sick to see if I would run away that was your plan right?"

Sesshomaru in shock recovered quickly, "So you was aware the whole time? I should have guessed a person like you wouldn't care for someone just to do it." He yelled.

"Your right I did!" Kagome lied her anger controlling her. "Your wrong though! You don't have a clue what kind of person I am!"

Both breathing heavily stared at each other then in frustration Sesshomaru pushed past Kagome. That day the hate between them grew. But something else inside them for each other was born.

Please reveiw


	6. Chapter 6

Please review

Kagome paced the small hut her hands balled into fists at her sides. "I Can't believe the nerve of him!" She said aloud. Hearing the door of the hut being swung open Kagome turned angrily suspected Sesshomaru to be there instead she found a glaring Kagura. Her anger deflated and was replaced with desperation as she tried to explain to the women.

"List-" Kagura interrupted her by raising a hand.

"Just shut up." Kagura said watching Kagome closely. Jaken had told her the truth, that indeed Kagome was not here by choice and that Sesshomaru had no feelings for her at all besides hate. Still Kagura wanted her gone. She was aware Sesshomaru hated Kagome more then anything, but that didn't mean it couldn't change especially when he found out that this girl wasn't the one he hated. Also the fact that as ragged as Kagome looked right now she was still a pretty girl.

"Your Sesshomaru's wife right?" Kagome asked ignoring Kagura's command to shut up. "You can talk to him and tell him I'm really not Kikyo."

Kagura shook her head "He wouldn't listen to me, but I have another plan." Walking towards Kagome Kagura bent over whispering in her ear.

"Will it work?" Kagome asked excited about the plan but also a little cautious.

Kagura smiled crossing her arms over her chest "Of course."

Four hours later Kagome sat on her bed nervously watching the door. She really hoped this worked. Then she could go tell the police about the crazy man that had kidnapped her hopefully that would keep her and her cousin safe.

When Kagura came back into the room smiling brightly and jingling a set of boat keys Kagome jumped up. Kagura handed Kagome the keys. "Wait into early morning to go."

"What about Jaken he sleeps outside my hut?" Kagome asked.

Kagura smirked, "Leave Jaken to me."

The excitement about the next day kept Kagome up along with the sounds of groaning and moaning from outside her hut. Stuffing her ears with anything she could find she prayed this plan would work.

When the first rays of sunlight drifted threw the small window in her room Kagome was already sneaking pass the small tent outside her hut she was sure housed Jaken and Kagura. The keys tightly in her hand she tried to remember the way back to the pier.

Finding the way after at lest five minutes Kagome quickly ran down the pier glancing behind her nervously. Sesshomaru was aware she was gone by now. She thought carefully getting onto the large speed boat.

Kagome had no clue how to drive a boat but at the moment it didn't matter as long as she was able to get away. Taking the keys sticking them into the ignition she turned. The boat made a churning noise, but didn't start.

Glancing behind her she could already see the tall figure walking down the pier slowly. Desperate now Kagome tried again and again into the keys were yanked from her hands.

"Stop before you kill my engine!" Sesshomaru said glaring down at Kagome. Then he smirked. "When I discovered my keys missing last night I came down to the boat and removed these just in case someone wanted to steal my boat." He said holding up a pair of start plugs.

Kagome not sure what to do tried to run only for her arm to be yanked back. "It's obvious I can't leave you alone." Sesshomaru said holding onto her tightly. "Fine I guess you will just have to come with me today."

Dragging Kagome to his house on the island he pushing her onto a couch in his office he took a seat in front of his lap top turning it on.

Kagome had watched Sesshomaru type on his computer for almost an hour now her patients had ran out. Sighing loudly trying to get his attention she was ignored and she frowned at him before standing.

"Going some place?" He asked loudly finally looking at her.

Kagome walked over to his desk. "I'm tired of sitting. Can't I get up for a little?" She asked.

"Yes you can." Sesshomaru said. "Good that you got up go make me some coffee."

Kagome didn't move she just stared and he stared back challenging her to say something.

"Go!" He shouted.

Huffing loudly Kagome started to leave but was stopped when Sesshomaru spoke.

"Put salt in it, Put anything strange in it, I will pour it into your mouth." Sesshomaru warned before she left.

"If I find some poison here that will be good." Kagome said softly to herself.

Sesshomaru ignored what she said sighing softly he began his work again when his cell rang.

"What is it Kwat?" Sesshomaru asked the manager of his pearl businesses.

Kagome going from one minute making coffee to the next being dragged down the pier tried to pull Sesshomaru's hand from her wrist.

"You taking me some place?" She struggled against his hold.

"The pearl farm." Sesshomaru answered "Walk!" he yanked.

Kagome stumbled "Pearl farm?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. "Don't be happy I'm not taking you there for a vacation. They're only my workers there. You can't escape. Come on!" He pulled.

Reaching the pearl farm Sesshomaru pulled her from the boat. "Walk!"

"I'm hurt." Kagome said wanting her throbbing wrist back. "This is a human arm not a boat rope." Kagome said angrily.

"No difference." Sesshomaru said. "Woman! I don't understand why they like to be slim." He started to drag her again.

"boss!" They were greeted by workers.

"Hello boss." They greeted. "I was going to call and tell you the rope that tie the oysters are done." one of them said.

"Kwat already told me." Sesshomaru confirmed.

Sesshomaru seeing his workers looking at Kagome let go of her wrist. "This is Inuyasha's friend. Her name is Kikyo."

They greeted her. "Inuyasha's friend?" One of them said. "I'm Wai and this is Tim" The tallest one said.

"Hi" Kagome smiled.

"Well go inside and rest." Tim said pointing behind them.

Sesshomaru started to walk but stopped when he saw Kagome wasn't fallowing instead was looking around.

He walked towards taking hold of Kagome wrist again he snarled at her softly yanking her slightly. Kagome finding it useless to struggle let him drag her.

Finally tired of being dragged around Kagome yanked away. "How long are you going to drag me around like this?" She asked.

Sesshomaru taking her arm again. "Remember you must be with me at all times." He started to pull her again.

Wai and Tim watching the bantering couple from far away misunderstood.

"Kagura is surely dumped for sure this time." Wai said happily."She suits our Boss good."

"Food for you boss." The women said setting the tray of food down in front of Sesshomaru.

"I hope you can eat." Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome. "It's better then your boiled rice this morning."

Kagome annoyed stood taking her plate.

"Going some place?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm going to eat with them. Is it a problem?" She said threw clinched teeth. Not waiting Kagome walked from the table to another.

"May I sit here?" She asked.

"Yes Madam." They all said.

"Your like our boss." One of the women said.

"How so?" Kagome asked surprised at being compared to such a ass.

"Your down to earth to eat with us." A pregnant women said. They all agreed.

* * *

"May I sit with you?" Sesshomaru asked coming over to the table ignoring Kagome's surprise.

"Madam do you need anything?" The female workers asked

Kagome brightened at hearing there voice she had been trying to get out of the room Sesshomaru had locked her in for hours now. The room was large with with a queen sized bed on the far wall the whole room had a brown green coloring to it. The room had at lest four doors leading outside but all of them were locked.

"Could you let me out?" Kagome asked.

On the other side of the door one of the pregnant workers started to unlock the door only to be stopped by the other.

"Boss said not to let her out." She said to the other. Kagome heard.

"I just want to go for a walk." Kagome tired.

"Sorry madam." The workers said starting to leave.

"I wonder why boss want allow her out." The pregnant worker asked.

The other shrugged. "It's likely he doesn't want her becoming like Kagura."

The pregnant worker shook her head "That girl isn't anything like Kagura I can tell. She's so prefect for boss." They giggled.

Sighing Kagome returned to the other side of the room thinking of a way out of the room when the sound of a piece of wood dropping caught her attention Walking towards one of the doors she pushed and it opened.

Kagome smiled stepping over the wood going to the side she saw a figure running away. "Kagura." She said softly. Jumping down she began to fallow Kagura into she lost track of her.

Standing on a cluster of boulders that over looked the sea Kagome looked around for Kagura not finding her any place.

"Kagura!" She shouted.

Kagura had been returned to the pearl island after Kagome had been caught with the keys. Sesshomaru had put that together. Kagura had tried to get rid of Kagome the easy way, but the girl seemed hard to get rid of. Sneaking up on Kagome she pushed her into the water she raised a large rock ready to smash it over Kagome's head.

Sesshomaru watched as the boat came in and his manger walked towards him. "We have to talk about your new clients." Kwat said.

Kwat looked around the beach searching for something.

"What are you looking for Kwat?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Wai told me you had a female visitor." He laughed.

Sesshomaru nodded, "She not my visitor she came to see Inuyasha."

"His grave?" Kwat asked confused.

Sesshomaru nodded leading Kwat into his living room.

"I didn't take care of your room on this island. Do you need anything?" Kwat asked.

Sesshomaru sipped some his coffee, "No everything is fine. The women here took of everything." He set his coffee cup down. "Sleeping isn't something that I value. If I wanted to sleep well I would go sleep in the hotel."

"Speaking of the hotel I think you should go visit it. You own it but you never go around there." Kwat said.

"I will." Sesshomaru said.

"How is the show room?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kwat nodded "It's good it is very popular. A lot of tour agencies keep wanting to use it." He paused. "Oh yeah Sesshomaru, I have a picture of a woman who wants to use us for her magazine." Kwat said walking over to his bag. "She wore our pearls to a public gathering."

"Boss!" The shout came from a pregnant women running into the room.

"Aew!" Sesshomaru said frowning at the women. "Your pregnant you shouldn't be running what if you-" He was interrupted.

"Inuyasha's friend!" She shouted. "We can't find her."

"Kikyo!" Sesshomaru hissed before running out the door.

"Boss over there!" Wai shouted.

Sesshomaru seeing Kagome Jumped into the water after her pulling her to the surface.

"Please sit down." Wai told a soaking wet Kagome as she coughed.

"Its my fault." Kagome said. "I'm stupid." Kagome said trying to keep anyone else from getting in trouble.

"Kikyo." Sesshomaru said sweetly. Kagome glared at him for calling her Kikyo again. "Next time you want to go some place just tell me."

Kagome huffed but said nothing.

"Alright everyone!" Sesshomaru shouted at the gathered crowd. "Go to work I will take Inuyasha's friend to rest."

Kagome stood "You just said I could any place I wanted as long as I asked you?" Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"That means you will let me go home?" She asked still grinning.

Sesshomaru nodded "You have to swim there on your own." He smiled.

Her smile faded. "Huh?"

"Come here!" He took hold of her arm again dragging her. "See that?" He pointed to the nearest coast. "A swimmer like you would be there in no time." He shouted.

"I will swim there one day." Kagome said long after he had left. About to leave the room Kagome stopped seeing a open book with her cousin's picture in it.

"Kikyo." She said softly. Taking the page from the book quickly she balled it up.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to?" The worker asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded, "Yes I just want to help." Kagome said taking the tray of coffee. Turning she almost ran into Wai. Wai smiled at her, Kagome looked at him uncertainly before walking around him annoyed sure Sesshomaru had sent him.

He started to fallow her but was stopped by the worker. "You are afraid she will fall into the sea again? You keep stalking her."

He nodded.

Looking at the flawed pearls in his hand Sesshomaru sighed.

"It's not here anymore." Kwat said as he entered the room. "The picture of the women I was telling you about."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Come look at these flawed pearls."

"Excuse us." Wai said as he opened the door. "Come in."

Kagome carried the cups of coffee over to Sesshomaru.

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Coffee." Kagome said fighting the need to say something smart.

"Yours" She said first handing it to Kwat. She started to walk away but her arm yanked again and she was forced to fallow Sesshomaru to the side of the room.

"You put salt in it?" Sesshomaru said accusingly. "I'm not stupid Kikyo." He whispered harshly.

"I'm just helping." Kagome said. "Better then just being a prisoner."

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her arm and she winced. Sesshomaru loosened his hold when he saw Wai watching.

Fallowing Kwat to his boat his hold still on Kagome.

"Sesshomaru don't worry about business I will take care of it." Kwat said smiling. "Kagome I am going to town would you like to go?"

"Yes!" Kagome said happily.

"No!" Sesshomaru said twisting Kagome's arm behind them. "I'll take her myself." Sesshomaru said.

"Fine." Kwat said waving he left.

"Even if you escape Kikyo I will fallow you pole to pole." Sesshomaru said once Kagome had got loose.

Kagome glared at him, "Your going to have to."

Kagome spent the week on the island cooking and picking up sea shells from the beach. Some times she was aware of the golden eyes watching her some times she was not. She just tried to make the good out of the bad that had become her life.

Sitting under a large tree on the beach Kagome stared at the far away land hoping one day she would get to see her mother again. When a string of pearls were dangled in front of her face.

"What's this?" She asked looking at the blank faced man.

"For you want have to collect shells to make jewelry." He said blankly.

Kagome looked at him strangely.

Taking her hand he put the pearls into her hand "Wear it."

Kagome looked at it and laughed "You think you give me this, and I will stop being angry at you?"

"Think what you think." He said. Taking the pearls from her hand he wrapped it around her wrist. "Don't remove it." Then he walked away.

Kagome watched him leave more confused then ever.

Later that day Kagome stared down at the bracelet and smiled softly. "Crazy man." She said softly.

Unaware that Sesshomaru was behind her she continued to look at the bracelet.

"You like it?" He asked.

Kagome turned around "It's pretty" she said after awhile.

"Why do you do pearl farming?" She asked nicely.

"I want to." Was Sesshomaru's answer.

Kagome huffed, "Don't you want to do something else?"

"No" He said.

"Something I can't accept." Sesshomaru said suddenly walking towards Kagome. "Is that Inuyasha was hurt by you. If it weren't for you he would be here right now. That's why I must take my revenge."

"Your a vengeful and unreasonable person." Kagome said angrily. "Take your stupid pearls back I don't want them anymore."

Sesshomaru stopped her, "Keep them." He said. "A women like you deserve deformed blemished pearls like these."

Kagome glared. "Your making such a big mistake!" she said. "I hate you!" She took the pearls and threw them at him.

Picking up the pearls Sesshomaru went after Kagome ready to pound on her door but stopped. Shaking his head he left.

* * *

Kagome found Aew peeling potatoes by herself a few days later and decided to help.

"Aew." Kagome said smiling. "I'll help. Do you have another blade?" Kagome asked.

Aew nodded "It's over there." The pregnant women went to stand.

"I'll do it." Kagome said.

Peeling with Aew Kagome suddenly got a idea with the blade in her hand. She smiled to herself. They chit chatted about things like when was Aew baby due.

"Aew do you have any ice?" Kagome asked.

Aew smiled "Ill be back."

Kagome grinned once Aew had left wrapping the blade in a cloth. Sticking the blade under her pillow.

Kagome coughed bring her legs up onto the chair her door opened.

"You catch a cold?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome ignored him.

"Some one will get you medicine."

"No!" Kagome shouted. She hugged herself.

"This door you can only close it when I tell you too." Sesshomaru said.

"Then I ask you to close the door." Kagome said.

"I will not allow."

Kagome huffed "You! I just want to sleep." Kagome said.

"Then I'll sleep with you."

"Get out now!" Kagome shouted.

"No!" Sesshomaru said back. "I'm tired today and I want to sleep on a bed."

"Fine." Kagome said trying to leave the room but was blocked.

"What are you doing?" She said.

Sesshomaru smirked walking towards Kagome who every step he took forward she took one back. Into she hit the night stand. Picking up the lamp on the table she swung at him but he caught yanking it from her pushing her onto the bed.

"I told you already. You are weak." He said grinning.

"Do you think you can escape?" He asked. "If you leave the room my workers will bring you back."

Kagome glared moving away as he moved towards her. "What are you doing!"

"What do you think Kikyo? I'm a man your a women we're on a bed. Come on!" He cooed.

"Your disgusting! Just go see Kagura she is willing and waiting!" Kagome shouted.

"Stop talking about Kagura!" He said.

"Why? It's true!" Kagome said.

Pulling Kagome's legs towards him for he could be in between her spread legs. Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru held her down.

"Try doing anything to me and I'll kill you!" Kagome said a empty threat.

"All the bad things you have done your not happy yet?" Kagome yelled.

"Not yet!" Sesshomaru shouted. "No matter how much my workers like you it won't erase what you did to my bother. Don't think about escape you must be my slave all your life."

Kagome reaching under her pillow she took the blade out swinging it across Sesshomaru's belly.

Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise and Kagome in surprise what she had done dropped the blade. Moving away from him.

Sesshomaru shook with anger as he stared at Kagome in shock, anger, and hurt.

"You plan to kill me Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome refused to answer.

"Go find the first aid kit." Sesshomaru ordered.

"No!" Kagome said.

Her arm was then pinned Sesshomaru could easily brake it. "Be responsible for what you did!" He shouted. "Go!" He yanked her arm and Kagome gasped. Holding her arm Kagome went to find the kit.

Kagome glared as she returned. "Next time I want miss it." Kagome said.

"Next time I want miss it either." Sesshomaru promised smirking.

Entering her room the next day Kagome found Sesshomaru looking at the cut she gave him.

He glared at her as he left the room. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

Seeing that Sesshomaru had left his cell phone lying on the night stand she went for it.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to leave it here?" He yanked it from her hands as she tried to hide it behind her. He smirked as he left.

Sighing Kagome looked around the room automatically finding a pair of boat keys lying in Sesshomaru's shirt. She smiled picking them up. "I'll get out of here."

Running from the room she saw the boat in view when her name was called. "Madam Boss told me to accompany you places." Aew said.

Kagome smiled. "I want to go for a walk alone for awhile Aew."

Aew looked troubled but smiled and nodded.

Kagome making it to the boat tried to crank it only for it not to work again.

"Kikyo stop! What are you doing Kikyo? Your going to let a pregnant worker die?" Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Kagome asked just then workers came carrying Aew. "What happened?" She asked worried.

"Move Wai." Kagome said once Aew had been carried on the boat. "How are you Aew?"

"Hurt I'm hurt!" The women shouted.

"What do you have a clue how to deliver a baby?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"I will if I have to." Kagome said seriously. "You just take her to the hospital!" She said throwing the keys at him.

Making it to the hospital Kagome fallowed in behind them making sure Aew got in safely. While Sesshomaru spoke to the others Kagome quietly escaped going down the stairs. She wanted to make sure Aew was fine but she couldn't miss this chance to escape.

As fast as she could she ran down the steps back onto the first floor stopping at the pay phones when she was aware she should keep running. Finding change in the phone she dialed her mothers number.

Just hearing her mother's voice would have been enough. The phone rang and rang finally her mother picked up.

"Momma!" Kagome said hardly able to hold her tears back.

"Yes Momma I'm fine. Kikyo told you I was at a friends house?" Kagome said a little confused. "I mean yes I am." The door of the stair well flew open and Sesshomaru came storming out going right passed her.

Dropping the phone Kagome didn't waste any time going in the opposite direction Sesshomaru had went. Making it outside onto the street Kagome searched for some place to hide. Finding a bus she climbed into the bag carrying place. She prayed Sesshomaru wouldn't find her. Seconds later the door was opened and Kagome was yanked out by a very pissed Sesshomaru.

Pushing Kagome down in front of his brother grave back on his island "Say all the things you've done wrong. Be sorry for Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted.

"I am sorry for Inuyasha! Not because I've done anything wrong!" Kagome breathed heavily.

His rational mind long gone Sesshomaru pushed Kagome into his bed room. Kagome turned on him glaring.

Sesshomaru held a brown book in his hand. "Why do you see my love as a joke?" He read. "I will show you that I am serious and give you my life. I will make you aware that this man is serious about our love. You told me to go die so I will." He threw the book at Kagome missing her head by a inch.

Sesshomaru pulled out the picture of Kagome who stared in shock.

"Just from a picture?" Kagome asked shocked. Desperate now Kagome "If I confess that I let you torture me to protect some one will you let me leave?"

"I won't be tricked by you Kikyo." Sesshomaru growled. He took hold of Kagome pushing her onto the bed he got on top of her. "Alright that you deny my brother you will be mine!"

"Stop! Get away from me!" Kagome shouted.

"You showed no remorse for my brother so I will not!" He said.

Biting, scratching, yelling didn't work this time for Kagome and Sesshomaru was far to gone to realize the consequences of his actions.

Please review that was very difficult to write the whole thing my mind was kinda blank so


	7. Chapter 7

Please review

Alright people that said my sudden scene changes confused them lol I'm going to me honest and percise. I truely thought peopl would get the scene changes when i started a sententence out with a name that wasn't in the previous scene. Also i thought i put in good enough scene changers like a obvious change in setting. Guess Not. So I went back and changed a few things like adding markers for changes. Also so many scene changes comes from the drama itself i actually took out a lot of scenes in fear people would complain about the changes. um i get the changes with Kikyo scenes were confusing. Thanks.

Bringing the coffee cup to his lips Sesshomaru let the hot liquid in. It tasting unusually bitter in his mouth he set the cup down beside him. He sighed softly glancing behind him at the window of his bedroom. From his position outside his room on his patio he had a clear view of the young women who still slept in his bed. A unsettling feeling of regret had settled in the pit of his stomach; thoughts that he felt shouldn't be there had clouded his mind making him feel almost nauseous. Had he went to far? Did the girl really the punishment he had forced upon her? Sighing heavily he stood a heavy rock had settled within him and he was suddenly angry. Not with Kikyo, but with himself. Stepping from his patio he decided to go for a walk. Hopefully it would clear his mind.

Glassy deep brown eyes stared at the ceiling as fat clear liquid dripped from them. Kagome closing her eyes rolled to her side balling into the smallest ball she could manage. Soft sobs racked her body as she let herself be swallowed by her own misery. She never more then at that moment wanted to go home so bad. Humiliated, hurt, angry, betrayed, disappointment, violated, all the emotions she felt at that moment came down to one word. Defeated.

Another sob racked Kagome's body. "Is this enough Kikyo?" She asked quietly her words soft and even. Defeated. "Have I taken care of the debt I owe you?" Her even voice cracked. "There isn't anything left. I must have."

()

Sesshomaru had found himself in front of his brother's grave. Why he was there was beyond him he found himself beginning to speak.

"Was I to cruel brother?" He asked the grave. He didn't receive a answer. "She hurt you." He began almost seeming to try to explain. "Was I to cruel to the person that hurt you? She deserves this she deserves my revenge." Sesshomaru said the words only not truly believing his own words. It sounded weak and unjustified.

()

Sesshomaru returning to his house walked slowly back to his bedroom he hesitated before trying to open the door only to find it locked.

"Kikyo!" He said softly but rough threw the door. He called her name again not getting a answer the first time. "Kikyo!" He said again with a little more force.

"What more do you want from me?" Kagome said harshly threw the door. "What you did is not enough?" She asked her voice rough and tired.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet staring at the door listening to the girl cry on the other side.

"Tell me!" Kagome shouted. "What do you want? Do you want my life?" She cried. "You want me to die for you to be happy?"

Sesshomaru finally answered "I say open the door Kikyo." He said calmly. "That's all he added."

"I won't open!" She said. "I will die in here." She said angrily. "I will die to satisfy you!" She said. "A person like you doesn't understand when it is enough. No matter what to do, you will never stop your anger except you will see me die in front of you right? Fine! Call it end now! I hate you! Do you hear me I hate you?" She repeated once more before turning her back to the door and falling onto the bed sobbing heavily.

Sesshomaru stared at the door speechless not having anything to say. He couldn't find it in him to command her to open the door even though he was sure she wouldn't anyway. Instead he turned from the door leaving back out of the house.

()

Kikyo smiled at her mother and father as she held Kouga's hand. She was excited about the up coming business trip that would finally show her dad that she could do things just as well as Kagome could.

"Don't worry sir I'll have her home safe and we will have different hotel rooms. Kikyo sharing the room with other female co-workers and I with other male." Kouga explained to the older man.

Totosi nodded at the polite young man. "I'm sure everything will be fine now. After all Kikyo is a adult now." Totosi said glancing at his wife who was grinning at Kouga just as much as Kikyo was. He mentally groaned.

Totosi briefly wondered how Kikyo had gotten such a nice young man before scolding himself for talking about his own daughter. He couldn't help think it everyone was aware of Kikyo's gold digging ways he couldn't blame anyone but himself he had raised her.

"The hotel is owned by the same man that owns the pearl company." Kouga said excited. "It was Kikyo's idea! The whole project!" He sounded happy.

Kikyo smiled shyly, "It really wasn't Hiroku brought it up I just agreed with it."

"Either way it's a great investment into our company." Kouga said.

The servant brought the last of Kikyo's bags down and Kouga scooped them up. "We should get going now before we miss the flight."

Totosi stood hugging his daughter "bye you guys!" She said before leaving with Kouga.

"Isn't he great?" Kadea asked happily.

Totosi shrugged ignoring the glare his wife gave him for not sharing the excitement.

()

Sesshomaru walked to a cliff on his island standing at the tip looked over the sea and at the land beyond it. The guilt he had been holding at bay surfacing as he ran hands threw his hair in frustration. Sitting his mind went to the words Kagome had spoken to him. He deserved them he decided.

"Kikyo!" He shouted back in his house again. He pounded on the door "Kikyo!" he said. "Open the door Kikyo! Don't think I can't go in there." A little angry now Sesshomaru went to a desk in the hallway opening it he got a set of keys opening the door.

He opened the door to find Kagome laying on the bed drenched in sweat. "Kikyo." He said softer to the sweating girl. She breathed heavily.

"Mom..." She said softly in her sleep. "I miss you mom!"

Sesshomaru watched her unmoving he just stared at her drenched body not sure what to do.

Finally moving towards her he felt the side of her face softly "She has a fever." He said softly to himself.

"Help me Inuyasha." She said softly. "I want to go home."

Sesshomaru slightly stunned continued to stare at her face his guilt growing. Leaving the room he went to search for Jaken hoping the man would have something to help the girl with her fever. He searched every place on his island into he finally found him.

Sesshomaru briefly wondered how the sneaky women had gotten back onto his island. That thought was then pushed away by outrage at what he was seeing. His most trusted worker hid in bushes on a cliff making out with his crazy ex- girlfriend.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura said pushing Jaken away from her.

Kagura ran towards him stopping a few feet away at the icy glare Sesshomaru was giving her. "I-" the women stammered. "I didn't" She said. "Jaken he- he"

"He what?" Sesshomaru shouted. "Jaken has been around for years I am aware of his nature Kagura!" He snarled at her.

"Your desire is unlimited right? You would sleep with anything that moved right?" He said.

"Though I have done wrong I love you." Kagura said.

"Your shameless!" Sesshomaru said angrily. He tightened the hold on the gun he had in his hand. He had brought it just in case Jaken had ran into trouble, but it seemed he would have to finish something he should have already. Flashes of how Kagura had cheated on him back when he had been fooled by her. How she had cheated on him in his own house in his own bed with his workers energized his anger. Along with the anger with himself.

"Come on." Kagura said eying the gun. "You hate me so much just kill me. Come on shoot me!"

Sesshomaru smirked "A women like you doesn't deserved to be killed by me. Jaken!" He shouted.

Jaken quickly as he could made his way over. "Do you feel ashamed Jaken?" He asked. "If you love her so much get out of here take her with you!"

"Jaken will you kill me?" Kagura asked. Running to the edge of the cliff with one last look behind her she jumped into the sea. Jaken ran after her jumping in after her.

()

Returning to his house Sesshomaru entered the bedroom containing Kagome dipping a rag into a bowel of water he softly began to wipe her body down as she remained unconscious.

Suddenly waking to find the man she hated most over her Kagome hit his hand away from her face.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted. She sat up pushing him away from her. "Go away!"

Sesshomaru surprised watched her breath heavily tears on the verge to fall before turning and leaving the room. Exiting the room Sesshomaru found a soaking wet Jaken. Walking towards the man who refused to look at him. "Could you find her?" He asked. Jaken shook his head. Falling to the ground Jaken begged for forgiveness tears coming to the man's eyes.

Needing to clear his mind Sesshomaru decided to take Kwat's offer and stay at his hotel.

()

"Kikyo your room is ready." Kouga said taking a seat beside Kikyo handing her the room key. Kikyo smiled taking the key then looking back down at her cell phone.

"Is anything wrong?" Kouga asked at her worried look.

"No It's noting." Kikyo looked up at Kouga but something caught her attention behind him. A silvered haired man that reminded her so much of Inuyasha then again he was nothing like him stood by the receptionist desk.

This man was tall and regal and handsome while Inuyasha was tall but anything but regal and had boyish looks. This man screamed money while Kikyo wasn't aware Inuyasha had any. She smirked hoping she would see more of this man.

()

Kikyo let Kouga seat her outside of the hotel by the pool he took a seat in front of her and they talked. Kouga getting another phone call saying the rest of the workers had arrived excused himself from Kikyo. Kikyo sipped on her drink waiting for Kouga to return when a silver sparkle caught her eye as she turned to find the silver haired man doing laps in the swimming pool. She smirked.

()

After settling in Kouga took Kikyo out to dinner at the hotel restaurant. When Kikyo excused herself to go to the restroom. Walking to the restroom she bumped right into the silver haired man she had been admiring from a far.

"I'm sorry." He apologized before walking away.

Kikyo stared at him mouth open amazed at how well he looked from up close watching him go she nodded satisfied.

()

Sitting in the hotel's bar Sesshomaru listened to the slow love song that played on the TV his heart ached. When Inuyasha sat beside him he was sure he was drunk.

"When your in love." His bother said smiling. "You'll find these kinds of songs very sweet. Believe me." He nodded.

Sesshomaru stared at him sure he had lost it. Looking back at the TV then at his brother again only to find he was gone. He found himself thinking about what his brother had said. Could he be in love with the person that had killed his brother?

()

The next day Kikyo answered her phone "Dad's gone to see what happened to Kagome?" Kikyo asked rolling her eyes at her distressed mother. "If she was dead we would no about it by now. OK bye." She hung up.

"Cars here." Her co worker told her. Kikyo smiled. "Thanks."

()

"Previously I thought pearls were for old. I didn't have a clue they could be contemporary." Kouga said.

Kwat nodded seeing Sesshomaru enter. "There he is now."

Kouga and Sesshomaru shook hands. "You came here before I must apologize." Sesshomaru said.

Kouga shook his head "Kwat told me you run a farm by yourself."

"Would you like to go see it?" Sesshomaru asked. Kouga nodded thrilled.

"I'll call my team then."

Loading the boat with the rest of the team Kikyo was surprised to find the silver haired man from the hotel waiting for them at the boat. She smiled at him. The whole boat ride to the island Kikyo couldn't take her eyes away from him. He was everything she wanted. Handsome and insanely rich.

"This is Sesshomaru he is the farm's owner." Kouga told his team. Kikyo both surprised and delighted couldn't belive her luck.

Getting from the boat Kikyo was helped down by Sesshomaru who was yet to find out her name.

"This was all Kikyo's idea to use your island." At the name Kikyo Sesshomaru frowned looking at Kikyo strangely. His mind went to impossible thoughts. Thinking it was a coincidence he pushed the idea away.

"We will explore the island now and get good shots." Kouga said.

Sesshomaru nodded "Go ahead."

Returning form exploring the island the team was beginning to leave. "What about the magazine cover?" one of the men asked.

"How about we use Sesshomaru's private island" She said. "If that's OK with him I mean." She recovered. She said grinning at the man seductively.

"It's fine." Sesshomaru said thinking of the success of his island.

"What about today?" Someone asked.

Sesshomaru smiled shaking his head "Not today there is something there I have to clear out first."

Everyone began to load the boat. "This isn't the first time we met." Kikyo said. "We met at the hotel quite a few times." She said.

"Are all women named Kikyo impressive?" Sesshomaru asked smiling politely at the women obviously trying to come on to him.

Kikyo just smiled. "Are you the only son of the family?" He asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I have a brother." he said. "I did I mean he died a few months ago."

Kikyo nodded, "I'm sorry. I have a sister well she not really my sister I haven't seen her in a couple months. She just left without telling anyone Her name is Kagome."

Sesshomaru frowned the things were adding up. Not in a good way either.

"Kikyo!" Kouga shouted. "Let's go!"

Kikyo looked annoyed handing Sesshomaru her card "Call me about the photo shoot on your island." she left.

Sesshomaru frowned after her. He watched the boat disappear. Looking down at the card in his hand he read out loud. "Kikyo Miko." He read horrified. His mouth droped and his eyes widened. His mind raced for a explanation found none. He had indeed gotten the wrong girl.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Please review

Hearing the light taping on the door Kagome glared at it. "Go away!" She shouted at the door thinking Sesshomaru was on the other end.

The taping didn't stop finally huffing angrily Kagome opened the door ready to yell at whomever was on the other end. The words died finding Jaken on the other side holding a tray of food.

Jaken frowned at the girl. He wasn't sure what happened between his boss and Kagome but he was sure what ever it was he should stay out of it.

"You should eat." He said pointing to the tray.

Kagome sighed crossing her arms "I'm not hungry. Did He send you here?" She asked. When Jaken nodded she closed the door in his face. "He's not here right now." Jaken was saying as the door was slammed in his face.

Jaken clinched his teeth then sighed he wasn't up for this. He taped the door again. Kagome hearing this swung the door open.

"I told you Jaken I'm not hungry!" She shouted at the little man.

Seeing the troubled look on Jaken's face Kagome sighed "Just go put it on the table." She said. Jaken tried to enter the room. "Not this table the one out there." She pointed. Closing the door she entered Sesshomaru's bathroom turning on the sink she let the cold water run between her fingers. Sighing Kagome cupped the water splashing it onto her face. She stared at her reflection surprised she still saw the same girl she saw months ago. Long dark wavy hair a little messy now, dark brown eyes with dark rings under them from lack of sleep other then the small changes she still looked the same. Now somehow she felt different.

Exiting the bathroom then the room Kagome entered Sesshomaru's living room were she found Jaken sitting on the couch head in his hands. Kagome frowned lightly feeling a little guilty for screaming at him when there was something obviously bothering him.

"Jaken what's wrong?" She asked sitting beside him.

Jaken looked up at her a little nervous but obviously wanting to talk to someone.

Kagome uncomfortable at his silence frowned.

"Kagura..." Jaken finally said but trailed.

Kagome looked confused. "Kagura?" She asked. "What happened to Kagura?"

Jaken stood "I'll show you."

Kagome hesitated she was sure if Kagura found out what had happened between herself and Sesshomaru she would kill her for sure. Kagome bit the inside of her lip "Good." She said softly to herself getting up to fallow Jaken. She decided it would be good if Kagura killed her anything was better then living the way she was.

Fallowing Jaken to the cliff were Kagura had went over Kagome looked around in confusion.

"Wait Jaken!" Kagome called as Jaken finally stopped his fast walking.

"Is she here?" She asked. She had no idea why Jaken had brought her here.

Jaken pointed to the bottom. Kagome understood.

()

Later that day when the sun had set Kagome found Jaken sitting on the pier seeming to be in deep thought.

Kagome sat beside the depressed man on the bench. A long silence fallowed before Kagome said anything. "You are here." She said lamely watching the man quickly sit up seeming to notice she was there he wiped his face with the back of his sleeve.

"You miss Kagura?" She asked. He nodded.

Kagome looked at him sadly.

"I miss my home." She said after a pause. Her eyes stinging with on coming tears she tried to hold them back. "I want to go home." Kagome heart became heavy.

Jaken looked at her he had nothing to say.

"If I went back home now, I don't have a clue how I could face my mom and everyone else." The tears betrayed her and began to fall.

"What your boss did to me was extremely terrible, was you aware of that?" Kagome stared into the darkness of the sea wanting it to take her.

Jaken bit his lip he already felt bad for the girl but now that he discovered she was nothing like someone who would hurt someone on purpose. He could not help but wonder what in the hell was his boss doing?

"The wrath your boss forced upon me was to brutal." Kagome said softly. "I will never forgive him."

()

"Kikyo Miko!" Sesshomaru said in disbelief. Flashes of seeing the name in his brother's diary on

countless pages made him hold the card in his hands tightly it almost ripping.

In seconds Sesshomaru was back on his boat speeding towards his island his mind raced along with his heart. He was aware now he had the wrong girl mistaking innocent Kagome with her cousin and now he had to make up for it. How? He didn't have a clue but he had to find a way. Anyway. Making such a mistake he was beyond angry at himself. Flashes of all the times Kagome had tried to tell him who she was only made more angry at himself. Pushing the accelerator down he speed on towards his island.

()

"Kagome who are you?" He asked breathing heavily had exited his boat he started walking but something inside him told him to go faster and that's what he did as he all but sprinted back to his house.

"Jaken!" He called seeing the man. "Is Kagome in there?" He asked.

Jaken raised a eye brow he had now clue who Kagome was.

Sesshomaru waved his hands dismissing the question that was coming. "Is Kikyo inside?" He corrected.

Jaken took his time thinking not aware the danger he was in every minute he took from saying. "At the hut." He finally said.

Sesshomaru wasted no time sprinting towards the hut only not to find her there. He cursed loudly.

()

"Inuyasha." Kagome said bending down laying flowers she had picked over his grave. She was already crying.

"What I payed for what Kikyo did to you is it enough now?" She asked.

"When will your brother set me free." Her voice cracked. "Are do I have to die?"

"You don't have to do that, Kagome." Sesshomaru said finding Kagome at his brother's grave wasn't really a surprise to him.

Kagome turned surprised she frowned standing. "What did you call me?"

Sesshomaru's indifferent mask stayed in place. "What is your name?" He asked.

"What do you want my name to be?" She said bitterly.

"I want your name to be Kagome." He answered truthfully.

Kagome laughed "When I tried to tell you my name was Kagome you just said I lied!" She said a little angry.

"Today you want my name to be Kagome?" She said not believing. "What is it?"

"I want you to tell me one more time your name is Kagome." Sesshomaru said. He stared into her eyes trying to show her he was sincere about this. Only thing he saw in those big brown eyes were hurt, fear, and outrage. No signs of trust what so ever.

"Why?" She asked. "My name can be anything you want it to be. When I'm here I'm your prisoner your whatever you say! You've already sentenced me I am your prisoner. What more do you want from me?"

Sesshomaru shook his head "I don't want anything from you any more. I have just done all those things" He was interrupted.

"I've heard it all before." Kagome screamed. "Don't say it. I hate unreasonable hateful people like you!" She started to walk away.

"Wait Kagome!" He said his mask dropping. "I just want to say."

"I don't want to hear it!" Kagome said her back to him. She heard the difference in the way he said but she was afraid. Afraid to turn around to face this new side of Sesshomaru she didn't want to see.

"I hate you!" She said walking away.

Sesshomaru went to call her back but couldn't.

()

Kagome wanting to be any place besides in the hut she had hidden in for almost a day avoiding Sesshomaru was surprised to find him standing out side of the hut waiting.

"Going some place?" He asked trying to show her things had changed.

Kagome looked away from him unable to look directly at him. "Any place I go I can't escape this place."

She started to walk away but Sesshomaru took hold of her wrist lightly. It was so different from the harsh way he usually touched her Kagome stopped.

"Let go." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru indeed let go of her arm.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He said. "I took you because I believed you we're the one that caused Inuyasha to kill himself. If you have a sibling who you love so much you will understand what I lost."

Kagome glared at him "I have a sister. The Kikyo that you met is my sister. No matter what people think about her she is that. If you think I haven't lost anything you can just go die!"

"Do you hate me so much?" Sesshomaru asked hurt.

Kagome paused "Do I still have to tell you that?" She said walking away.

()

Arms crossed Kagome walked along the windy beach her eyes scanning the gray sky for a answer. She let the waves wash up on her bare feet as she walked. Sighing she returned to her hut.

Surprised she found Sesshomaru sitting on her step hands folded under his chin he seemed to think. He noticed her and stood moving towards her.

"Don't come near me." Kagome shouted.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks then started to back up giving the girl room telling her he wouldn't force anything on her again.

"I am aware what I did was bad." Sesshomaru said lowly.

"Please believe me." He said evenly making sure Kagome believed him. "Since I was born I have never been more sorry about anything like this."

Kagome looked away "When I think about it I feel at ease now." She said surprising Sesshomaru. "That we can end it right now." She walked towards him.

"You did yours for your brother." Kagome said her voice sounded weak. "I did mine for my sister to bare rudeness and lustful passion from a rough minded man like you!"

"I didn't mean to." Sesshomaru

"It doesn't matter if you meant to do it are not you have already done it!" Kagome shouted. "Don't think you can do it again!" She quickly walked away from him back into her hut.

She quickly locked the door and collapsed against it. Holding her breath she waited for him to leave.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted fallowing her. He pounded on the door "Kagome I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sesshomaru was desperate now. "I want hurt you anymore. Please speak to me!" Sesshomaru had never acted so pathic before but right now he didn't care.

()

Kagome awoke the next day her head pounding and she felt dirty. Getting from bed she went to the small box that contained her clothing getting something to wear. Leaving the room on her way to wash she ran into a basket. Picking it up she carried it to her table opening it finding many different kinds of clothing neatly folded. They also looked expensive. Setting the clothes aside not planning to wear any of it she continued on to her washing area.

Returning moments later she was surprised to find Sesshomaru sitting at her table plates of all kinds of foods in front of him.

Kagome ignored him continuing onto her room.

"If you don't eat it here I will bring it to your bedroom." Sesshomaru said biting his tong as soon as the words came out.

"Just try it." Kagome said. "Ill throw the dishes at your face."

"You want do that. I'm sure." Sesshomaru said.

"My food might not be tasty like yours but I want to do that for you." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome laughed "I'm just your slave no need to be nice to me."

Sesshomaru waited into he caught her eyes again "From today on your not any more." He said.

"Why is that? The new clothes? The meal that you cooked? Keep it!" She turned away. Sesshomaru watched her go glancing at the meal he had prepared. He would just have to try harder.

()

Sesshomaru waited into he was up to seeing Kagome again to go looking for her he found her at the beach.

Walking towards her he stopped behind her.

"I don't like seeing you like this." He said lowly.

He moved to stand in front of her seeing the tears made him want to reach out and touch her. He made no move to touch her.

"You can yell at me, slap me, hit me, if it means you want hate me any more." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked any place.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome glared at him "You're sorry? I've lost everything in my life." She laughed. "You're sorry."

"If I was a stupid person I would walk into the sea right now and kill myself. I'm not and I am aware I have some one at home waiting on me." Kagome said thinking of her mother.

"You have someone waiting for you?" Sesshomaru asked thinking of someone else. The jealously he should not feel was building up inside.

"Yes" Kagome said.

"You only think of your self all the time." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru frowned "I don't think of my self all the time." He hesitated looking down. "I think about you."

Kagome looked at him in shock. She wanted badly just to get away.

Reaching into his back pocket Sesshomaru pulled out a pouch holding up a flawed pearls a large perfect one int the center. He watched Kagome's face for a reaction he received shock Then her face changed to anger Sesshomaru read it and interrupted.

"These aren't the flawed ones." He said. Showing her the whole bracelet. "One is out shinning all the others."

"I had it made after" He stopped him self from back stepping by bring up unwanted memories.

"Before I even had a clue who you were, because you are my most shinning pearl." Sesshomaru said desperately trying to get her to understand.

Taking her wrist he clasped the bracelet holding onto her hand long after.

Kagome swallowed hard looking any place then Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

Sesshomaru went to kiss her hand but hesitated thinking he let go of her hand.

"Please keep it." Sesshomaru said boring into her eyes with his as she stared at him.

Kagome hated the way her heart pounded heavily in her chest. She hated the way she wasn't disgusted by his touch.

please review


	9. Chapter 9

Its been a long time I have not updated here it is I had to take a brake and get my ideas straight

please review

Kagome's body shivered and she balled herself up on the bed hiding her face in her hands, back in her hut. She felt much safer here, she felt safe anyplace Sesshomaru wasn't. She wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep, her restless mind just wouldn't allow it. Her mind kept repeating the day's earlier events, as she subconsciously ran a hand over her pearl bracelet.

She moved to her back and stared at the huts ceiling her mind whirling. She closed her eyes softly and made a soft frustrated squeal She wanted desperately to go home and never see Sesshomaru again, but he still hadn't let her go. She couldn't understand it. He was aware he had the wrong girl yet still wouldn't let her go. He had expressed how sorry he was, but all Kagome wanted was for him to let her go.

Kagome covered her hands with her face feeling hopeless she moaned into them.

()

Sesshomaru watched his ceiling his mind on a certain dark haired girl he had hurt so bad no chance of reconciliation. He was aware of that, but he couldn't help but try. Raising from his bed he exited his room into the kitchen getting a glass of water. He went to take a drink of water when a thought occurred to him.

He had destroyed her, did the most horrible things imaginable to her, but he couldn't let her go not into she understood how horrible he felt. That's why he was yet to let her go, afraid if she did leave he would never be able to correct his wrongs.

He had to figure out a way to make this up to her, he just had to.

()

Surfacing the water and taking a deep breath of air Sesshomaru swam back to shore. Swimming in the ocean had always calmed him, but it didn't help this time. It had helped him come to a decision he felt was for the the best.

It was early and he hadn't gotten any sleep at all the night before. His thoughts had stayed on Kagome. Who had slept in the hut he was aware and even though he hated it he couldn't blame her. She wouldn't come to him, so he would have to go to her.

Sesshomaru made the journey back to his house changing out of his wet shorts and putting on dry clothing. He slowly made his way to the hut dreading but needing what it would bring at the same time. He had decided, that he would let her go.

The hut was empty when he came to it, but didn't panic like he usually would. Instead he made his way towards Kagome's garden.

He found her bent over watering the plants he had forced her to grow. He coughed slightly to get her attention. She turned around so quickly she dropped the the water container. The wide frightened look on her face did nothing to settle Sesshomaru's guilt.

"I came to talk." He said.

Kagome frowned, but didn't object she had been around him long enough to be aware when he wanted to talk he would. So she just nodded her eyes on her toes, not wanting to look at him.

"Do you still want to go home?" He asked quietly already aware of the answer.

When he received no answer he looked up at her finding her watching him eyes wide.

"What are you trying to say?" She finally asked so softly he barely heard her.

Sesshomaru blinked looking away from her. "I'm saying if you wish to go home I will take you."

Kagome blinked and swallowed hard, "Are you serious?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes looking any place but Kagome.

At the sob he looked up finding Kagome had collapsed sobbing loudly. Sesshomaru went to move towards her, but caught himself quickly and stood still like a statue, then turned leaving the clearing. He had to let her go.

()

Kagome smiled brightly, but a nervous twinge had settled in her stomach. She took one last look around the hut, surprised by the thought of missing it. She closed the door.

Making her way to the pier Kagome stopped at Jaken who was giving her a sad smile. Kagome was already smiling. "Bye Jaken." She said. She moved towards the boat and the silver haired man who stood beside the boat, his sun glasses covering his eyes arms crossed. Her pace slowed another feeling filled her gut.

Sesshomaru watched her near, then got onto the boat waiting for her. Once she was on board he started the boat and speed towards the mainland.

Kagome stared at the back of Sesshomaru's head feeling like she should say something.

"You want pursue Kikyo after this will you?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

Along pause later Sesshomaru finally answered, "If I did everything you went threw would have been for nothing." He said barely over the roar of the engine. "So I will leave her alone."

"Thank you." Kagome whispered, but Sesshomaru heard her.

"Right here." Sesshomaru said pointing to a silver car.

Kagome frowned, "I think I should take a taxi."

" Just get in the car Kagome." Sesshomaru said getting into the drivers seat cranking the car.

Kagome taking a deep breath slid into the passenger seat.

"Seat belt," Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Kagome asked not sure she had heard him right.

Sesshomaru sighed reaching over her clasping her seat belt.

Kagome had frozen at his closeness and had remained frozen long after he pulled from the parking lot onto the road.

Hours later Sesshomaru pulled into a familiar street to Kagome that brought tears to her eyes.

"You can let me out right here." Kagome said nervous thinking if someone had seen her exit his car after the long period she had been gone that they would think the wrong thing.

Sesshomaru read her mind pulling onto the side of the street, when Kagome reached for the door he quickly sized her arm.

When Kagome looked back she found Sesshomaru wasn't looking at her. She gently removed his hand from her. "Please Sesshomaru just let me go." She said softly. "Let's just pretend like none of this ever happened. You go your way and I go mine" With that she closed the door.

()

Kagome rang the door bell when no one answered she pulled the hidden key from under the mat opening the door of her home. Once inside she collapsed beside the door sobbing loudly so happy to be home.

It was many minutes later when she finally calmed herself enough to wonder why wasn't anyone home. Sighing she stood whipping the tears from her face, she went up the stairs to her room taking a shower and changing out of the clothes that reminded her of her time on Sesshomaru's island.

Sitting on the bed she began to dry her hair when her room door opened and she screamed.

"Your back." Kikyo said.

Kagome calmed herself jumping from the bed she hugged her cousin softly without noticing it beginning to cry.

"Hey, hey!" Kikyo shouted pulling Kagome away from her. "What's wrong with you? And how could you just going missing for 3 months like that?" Kikyo asked. 

Kagome shook her head trying to find something to say. How could she say she was kidnapped by some guy who thought she was her, that wanted revenge for Inuyasha's death?

"Oh well no matter you better didn't get pregnant." Kikyo said half jokingly. "Anyway the most amazing things have happened to me while you were gone! Go get me some orange juice and I'll tell you all about it."

Kagome couldn't help letting out a bitter laugh, "Sure Kikyo anything for you." With that she went to fix her cousin a drink.

A Month and a Half later

"Kagome dear are you ok?" Totasi asked pushing his plate away from him losing his will to eat at seeing his niece lose her breakfast all over the dinning room floor. "You've been throwing up a lot lately."

Kagome shook her feeling absolutely horrible as the servant entered the room and began cleaning it up.

"I'll help you." Kagome said softly.

"I'm telling you she's pregnant." Kikyo said her hand over her nose.

"Is that true Kagome!" Kadea asked.

"No!" Kagome shouted. When truthfully she didn't have a clue and it was something she was beginning to worry about.

"I mean that's ridiculous." Kagome said softly avoiding looking at anyone.

"It better be because if you were you couldn't live here anymore. Bring such a disgrace to the family could never be forgiven." Kadea said.

"Enough about Kagome." Kikyo cut threw the silence that had fallowed Kadea's words. "You remember mother, when I told you about the pearl shop owner?" Before Kadea could answer Kikyo was speaking again. "Well he has finally agreed to let us shoot the magazine on his island. He would have let us sooner but he said he had some problems he had to work out. Anyway he said he will be by later to discuss with me the plans." She said excitedly so excited she didn't notice the horrified look on Kagome's face.

"Coming here?" Kagome asked disbelief clearly on her face.

Kikyo frowned at her cousin. "Isn't that what I just said?"

Kagome ran a hand over her bracelet subconsciously confused and horrified at the same, she was sure it showed on her face.

"Are you ok Kagome, it looks like you just seen a ghost." Totasi asked seeing the horrified look on Kagome's face.

Kagome swallowed hard, "I'm fine." She said, but swooned a little holding onto the table to keep from falling.

"Kagome!" Totasi was up supporting Kagome. "What is wrong with you?" He said worried about his niece.

"Nothing uncle I'm just tired."Kagome said pulling away from him. She forced a smile, "I'll just go lay down." She escaped from the room.

Quickly entering her room she closed the door behind her leaning against the door her heart pounded. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to calm her racing heart. Why was he coming here? She thought moving from her door sitting on the bed.

Subconsciously her hand went to her stomach, silently praying that she wasn't pregnant.

"I'll avoid him." She said softly to herself standing from the bed taking her purse from the nightstand.

()

Kagome's hands sweated profusely and she wiped them multiple times on her dress. She was starting to regret coming to the clinic instead of taking some home pregnancy at home. At the time it felt like a good idea, it got her away from home and away from the chance of running into Sesshomaru, and it would be 100% accurate. Now waiting on the doctor to return with the news was nothing but torture for Kagome. Along with all the sneaking around to make sure no one saw her.

When the door opened and the balding man came in Kagome held her breath.

The doctor smiled at Kagome, "Congratulations, you are 2 months pregnant."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as her hand covered her mouth to keep the sob in. She was shocked and at a total lost as to what to do.

The doctor seeing the reaction quickly left the room.

()

Sesshomaru removed his sunglasses as he waited for someone to open the door, when the smiling Kikyo opened the door Sesshomaru had to hold in the annoyed groan as she hugged him.

"Sorry I'm late I had some travel issues." Sesshomaru said.

Kikyo shook her head smiling, "it's fine." She pulled Sesshomaru into the house.

"Sit right there I'll go get you something to drink." She said.

Sesshomaru forced a smile nodding as the women skipped into the kitchen. He looked around the house wondering if in one of the rooms Kagome was in one. He dreaded having to come here just as much as he needed it. He desperately wanted to see Kagome again but was aware that she would have no desire to see him.

"Here you are." Kikyo returned handing a glass of orange juice to Sesshomaru then taking a seat beside him.

Sesshomaru sighed wishing that this meeting wasn't necessary, but it was. The engagement had already been set and he had put it away as long as he could now he couldn't just back out of it without hurting his reputation. So he was stuck with Kikyo for now.

"How is your health Sesshomaru? You look like your not feeling well." Kikyo said.

Sesshomaru forced another smile shaking his head, "I'm fine..." He trailed.

"Is there anyone else home?" He couldn't help but ask.

Kikyo frowned but then smiled moving closer to Sesshomaru seeming to think his question had another meaning.

"No," She said. "My parents are visiting friends and my cousin" She paused. "Well I'm not sure, she'll probably disappear for 3 months like last time. Anyway so we are alone."

She leaned forward onto Sesshomaru who made a effort to move away.

When the front door opened and a puffy eyed Kagome walked in and froze staring at the scene before her, her eyes met a Sesshomaru's

"Kagome!" Kikyo shouted. "Why are you just staring like that?"

Kagome shook her head coming back to earth she looked away from Sesshomaru feeling nauseous.

Kikyo stood moving towards Kagome pulling her over to Sesshomaru who stood.

"Kagome, this is Sesshomaru the pearl farm owner I told you about, and Sesshomaru this is my cousin Kagome." Kikyo said.

Kagome couldn't breath and she felt like the little food she had eaten would soon surface again, she didn't dare look at Sesshomaru.

"Nice to meet you." She heard the voice of her ex tormentor say.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?" Kikyo said angrily at Kagome at her lack of response.

Kagome could feel his eyes on her and she couldn't take it she had to get out of there. Finally she looked up at Sesshomaru and his outstretched hand.

With shaking hands she took his outstretched hand shaking it before taking her hand back.

"Nice to meet you." She said softly.

The sound of a car horn broke the staring contest between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Ah, that must be Hanna." Kikyo said. "Keep him company will you, I'll be right back."

Before Kagome could object Kikyo was already out the door leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone.

Kagome went to leave because she felt like she was going to throwing up all over, and Sesshomaru's presence was too much for her.

"Wait," Sesshomaru said.

For some reason Kagome did pausing before turning to look at him.

"Why are you here." Kagome asked her voice heavy with tears. Her head was shaking in disbelief.

Sesshomaru paused before answering taking in her appearance. She looked sickly and pale which worried him, but the pearl bracelet around her wrist gave a small glimmer of hope.

"It's not by choice." He said softly. "I had already began a project with the company your cousin works for, I can't just cancel it."

The way his eyes ran over her made her feel even more sick she went to leave again but found herself dashing to the closes bathroom bent over emptying her lunch.

The pair of hands that pulled her hair back wasn't refused as she finished collapsing.

"Are you sick?" She heard Sesshomaru ask as he took a towel from the counter wiping her mouth.

Kagome breathed heavily frozen as to what to do, what to say. Should she tell him? She thought.

"What's going on in here?" Kikyo stood at the door frowning.

That broke Kagome's daze as she pushed Sesshomaru's hand away and dashed from the room all the way to her room collapsing onto her bed sobbing.

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry everyone I had major writers block kinda... I was aware of what I wanted to write but not how to write it. Anyway this chapter isn't that good but I felt bad for not updating for so long so sorry if it disappoints anyone.

Kagome re-adjusted her bag onto her shoulder as she raised her hand to tap it against her mother's door. Before she could even touch it, it swung open and Kagome found herself in the very familiar welcomed embrace of her mother.

"Oh, Kagome." Yuka embraced her daughter her heart aching for what she could only imagine her daughter was going threw.

Yuka was surprised when her daughter pushed away from her softly to smile at her truly.

"I guess uncle told you?" Kagome said softly.

Yuka looked at her daughter surprised at how strong she seemed, how she didn't collapse into her arms like she would have done before.

Yuka nodded taking Kagome's suitcase from the ground, "Come in we'll talk about this more inside."

Kagome nodded as she fallowed her mother into the home she grew up in somehow comforted by the thought of being away from the city and back in her home town. Besides there was no other place she rather be at that moment then with her mother. That's why when her aunt had kicked her out after finding the news she wasn't upset at all.

The show down after the news was accidentally discovered by her aunt when the doctor had called to ask her to return for more information on what she would do was filled with screaming and tears. Mostly all the screaming coming form her aunt and Kikyo, upset at the idea of losing face at having a unwed mother in their home. When they had asked who the father was and Kagome had refused to tell them that made everything worse. They had accused her of having no idea and Kadea went completely crazy and tried to chase Kagome out, but luckily Totasi was still there.

Kagome shook her head at the memory hoping that one day her aunt would forgive her even though she hadn't done anything wrong.

Kagome walked into her mother's house automatically seeing a red haired child sitting at the kitchen table stuffing his face with cereal.

"Shippo?" She asked softly looking at her mother.

The said little boy hearing his name turned to stare at Kagome his cheeks filled with cereal he smiled some of the milk escaping his mouth dripping onto his shirt.

"Kagome!" He shouted after swallowing jumping from his chair to embrace the girl.

"Shippo is staying with me for a little while, while his father takes care of some business. I was meaning to tell you, but you were gone..." Yuka trailed. Totasi had told her how Kagome had refused to tell them were she had gone and who the father of her child could be she had promised him she would get it out of her.

Kagome sensing how this was going smiled at her mother, "Well I'm going to unpack and rest I'm kinda tried." She quickly made her escape. She just wasn't ready to rely that information to anyone she barely wanted to believe it herself.

()

Kagome exited her room feeling extremely rested at sleeping in her old room, and happy that she hadn't threw up ever sense she had gotten home. She had gotten home sometime that morning and she guessed she slept the whole morning and most of the afternoon because the sun seemed to be setting. She exited the house finding Shippo sitting on the porch step pouting.

"Is my mom in the fields?" Kagome asked the boy who smiled when he saw her.

"About time you woke up Kagome!" He shouted standing. "I've been waiting all day, and yeah your mom is in the fields helping the workers but bags over the apples."

Kagome nodded starting towards the orchard and was fallowed by Shippo.

"Why do you sleep all day Kagome?" Shippo asked upset that his usual playmate seemed so tired.

Kagome smiled down at the boy, "I'm just tried Shippo it was a long trip."

"Oh" he said as if he understood.

Kagome finally found her mother standing at the base of one of her apple trees looking up into the branches.

"Make sure you tie the bags tight, Miroku!" She was shouting up into the branches.

Kagome walked over and stood beside her mother looking up into the branches of the tree.

"Miroku?" She asked. "I don't remember you having a worker named Miroku."

Yuka nodded at her daughter "He and his wife eloped and ran out here to start a new life about 2 months ago."

Kagome frowned, "Mom I thought you hated adding new workers?"

"That's true, but they came here during a thunderstorm, soaking wet with a young boy and carrying a newborn baby. They looked so pitiful how could I say no?" She said.

Kagome smiled hugging her mom, "That's why I love you mom!"

"Coming down!" A male voice shouted.

"Shippo I thought I told you to stay at home and finish your homework?" Yuka said suddenly noticing the boy giving him a glare.

Kagome laughed a little as Shippo turned pale before quickly dashing back towards the house.

"That boy" Yuka said softly. "Ah, Miroku this is my daughter Kagome." Yuka said when the man was safely on the ground.

Miroku smiled putting his hand out to be shook Kagome took it returning the smile.

"He is the newest member as I told you Kagome. Him his wife Sango and her brother Kohaku and they're baby Mia." Yuka explained.

()

"This is a good location!" Sesshomaru heard one of the many people he had allowed onto his island to take pictures of it for the travel magazine say.

He didn't really care if it was a good location he just wanted them to hurry up and leave they had spent most of the day decided were to shoot. They had walked every inch of his island already and now they had found a good location that annoyed Sesshomaru because it was the very first place they had gone, they could have just asked him which place would be good. Instead they had him walking around all day fallowed by a sighing Kikyo who was obviously wanting him to ask what was wrong.

"Come on Kikyo it's time to shoot!" Someone shouted.

Kikyo did an abnormally large sigh then looked at Sesshomaru unaware of his growing annoyance.

"I don't think I'm up for this today." She said softly.

Sesshomaru clinched his teeth there was no way he was going to let these people back on his island again just because of Kikyo's issues.

"What's wrong Kikyo?" He asked threw clinched teeth.

"I don't want to bother you with my family issues Sesshomaru." She said.

Sesshomaru bit down harder "No it's fine you look troubled by it."

Kikyo sighed, "It's just my cousin she-" Kikyo started but was interrupted.

"Kikyo come on lets shoot." Kouga ran towards them.

Kikyo sighed, "Ok Kouga"

"Your cousin, what about your cousin?" Sesshomaru asked taking hold of Kikyo's arm ignoring the surprised look from both Kouga and Kikyo.

Kikyo surprise quickly diminished and she smiled opening her mouth she went to speak again but she was being yanked away by Kouga.

Kouga glared at Sesshomaru, he saw the way Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru and fallowed him around like a lost puppy the only reason it never bothered him was because any idiot could tell that Sesshomaru had no interest in her at all, but that didn't mean he would let him start to.

"Come on Kikyo we need to shoot quickly, I'm sure we have wasted enough of Sesshomaru's time." He said eying Sesshomaru who bit the inside of his jaw.

"Fine Kouga!" Kikyo said removing her arm from Kouga. She looked a back at Sesshomaru.

"I'll tell you later." She smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

I updated wow! I haven't in a really long time and I wasn't going to, but a lot of people reviewed wanting me too so I decided what the hay. My writer's block is gone and I'm ready to come up with more chapters.

Please review

Alone at a table in restaurant Kagome slowly sipped on her warm chocolate milk, letting it slid down her warming her cold inside. Staring lazily outside she watched the people move along on their daily lives. Her hand went to her obvious baby bump not huge, but there. She was five months now and had moved back to the city weeks ago with Sango who had been offered a job. Miroku remained on her mother's farm, so Kagome went along with Sango for she wouldn't be alone with the children.

Her mind wondered like it always did to her time on Sesshomaru's island. She couldn't help it with her stomach being as big as it was now and the movements from inside. She hadn't heard from the man, nor seen him since that day at her cousin's home. Her feelings were very mixed about that.

Her eyes suddenly caught a man watching her intently through the restaurant's window. His hair flowing in sliver strands moved by the late fall wind. His golden watched her with intense uncertainty. Kagome watched the man back unalarmed by his presence because she always seen this man every place she went only to realize it wasn't him.

Only this time was different the gazes they shared lasted longer than normal and the eyes were too intense to be imagined.

Suddenly aware this wasn't her imagination and the intense golden eyes were real, she stood quickly the chair behind her falling to the ground in a crash.

She ignored the looks from the people around her instead focused on the man before here. His eyes ran over her body as they always did this time lingering on her stomach.

Kagome remained still and didn't run from the room like she wanted. Instead she bent down picking up her chair sitting in it. She waited from him.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat as he went by her taking the seat before her. She refused to look at him for many reasons. She felt fear, sadness, and ashamed. He always had a way to make her feel ashamed. Her hand went subconsciously to her stomach.

"How are you?" Sesshomaru said awkwardly to the women before him. Her whole body was shaking and her eyes stayed on the cup of hot chocolate. He had searched for her since the time he found out of her pregnancy. It was horribly selfish of him especially now that he saw how he made the women shake and refuse to look at him.

He had done horrible things to her he completely understood that, but he couldn't just do nothing about his unborn child.

She seemed to ignore his question her body suddenly stopped shaking and she met his eyes.

"What is it Sesshomaru, why is it that you cannot leave me alone?" Her voice was surprisingly furious and low.

"Your child," He paused. "Our child, I feel I lo-"Kagome interrupted him not wanting to hear it.

"You shouldn't feel anything you don't have that right, Sesshomaru." She shouted. "Do you have a clue at how much pain me? You said you would leave me alone."

"Kagome," The confused voice of Sango came from behind her. Kagome only continued to stare at Sesshomaru who was still watching her.

"Is everything alright? Who," Kagome interrupted Sango.

"He was just leaving," Her voice cracks.

Sesshomaru stands and hesitates, but leaves.

"I want to go," Kagome announces.

()

"Oh, Kagome," the women says hugging Kagome.

Kagome had only told her mother of her time at Sesshomaru's island which was a big emotional thing. Now she relayed the story to Sango with dry eyes and a blank stare. Sesshomaru still had too much power over her.

Kagome picked up baby toys from the living room floor, she avoided Sango's stare.

"Sesshomaru, the man at the restaurant is the father of your baby and he kidnapped and raped you thinking you were Kikyo?" Sango asked even though she had just heard the story. "Why haven't you reported his dirty ass to the police?"

The look on Kagome's face said it all. "You love him." She said in disbelief.

"I hate him," Kagome said lowly not outraged at Sango's words at all. She hated him for sure, and the reason she hadn't reported him was because she wanted it all behind her. She told herself that all the time.

()

"Would you like to see what it is?" The doctor asked.

Kagome had refused all the times before. Not because she wanted to be surprised, but because when she finds out what she's having it would become even more real. Though she decided three weeks ago when Sesshomaru at the restaurant that he wouldn't have any power over her anymore. This was her child and her child alone.

"Yes, please." Kagome nods her head.

"Well Ms. Kagome looks like a boy."

()

1 Year Later

"Yeah mom I'm starting a new job at a hotel." Kagome glances in the review mirror of her car at the gurgling eight month old gold eyed black haired baby chewing silently on a brightly colored animal. "Thanks mom, but I want to be independent and moving home won't work. Oh and I'm going to pay you back for all the money you sent." Kagome ignored her mother's protest. "I want to, but I got to go I'm pulling up at Uncle's."

"Come on Shino," Unbuckling the baby Kagome grasped his bag and the baby and started towards her uncle's door. It was swung open before she even made it their as Uncle Totosi kidnapped the baby from Kagome's arms.

"Hi, no no" The old man cooed at the baby tickling him.

"Hi Totosi," Kagome mumbled feeling forgotten and amused. She laughed at her son's giggles.

"Hello, Kagome I haven't forgotten you." Totosi says giving his niece a side hugs. "Oh dear there's your aunt."

Kagome turns watching her aunt get from her car and walk towards them completely ignoring Kagome as she enters the house. "Hello, Aunt Kadea." Kagome mumbles.

Shrugging Kagome hands Totosi the blue diaper bag. "He wasn't feeling to well so his medicine is in there."

"This isn't my first time watching him Kagome." Totosi says smiling. "I hope your first day goes well."

Kagome smiles, "I'll be back around five." She then gives her son a quick kiss and be on her way.

()

"I thought you wanted to handle all new maid orientation. Isn't that what makes this hotel different from all your other ones you have a direct influence as to what goes on?" A man asked.

Sesshomaru frowned looking out of his office widow which looked down upon the lobby of his newly built hotel. His eyes caught onto a young woman walking quickly through the lobby her dark hair falling messily from its pony tail as she searched through her bag dressed in his hotel's maid uniform. She seemed to find something that wasn't supposed to be there. She openly contemplated what to do before quickly leaving back out.

"I have my reasons Atoew for not sitting in on this one. And if one of the maids comes in late excuse it." Sesshomaru said his eyes on the spot the women had been.

Atoew frowned, but nodded before leaving.

How do you see Sesshomaru actually winning Kagome over with this new scam?


End file.
